I can't believe my Heart
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: What is Persephone was not kidnapped by Hades but left willingly with him. This that story, The story Hades and Persephone who love each other before he took her to the underworld. This story will cover before Hercules during and after. Hades love story
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the ocs the rest belong to Disney

_This story takes place before Herucles was even tought about_The bloodline of gods mean nothing_

Demeter tried to kept her daughter a child of Zeus away from the world. Her baby Persephone a beautiful baby girl. Her baby soft teal skin and long golden blonde hair contasted her deep blue eyes. It was her blue forgiving eyes which captured Hades's heart. And it was his williness to do anyting to have her that captured Persephone's heart.

The day that Hades first meet Persephone was at her first god get together. Her mother force her into a pale green dress with golden sandals. Her mother place a crown of flowers on her head. Persephone sighed and walk over to window and look around at the clouds. Persephone change her crown to five pale blue flowers that castcaded down her hair. This was her life she was barely allowed to leave Mount Olympus. She was never alone. Normally she was with her two best friends, Harmonia daughter of Ares and Aphrodite and Iris daughter of Thaumas and Electra.

Harmonia had pale pink skin and soft red glow around her. She had long black hair the flowed around her waist. She was normal dress in floor length white dress with sliver sandals on her feet. Harmonia was the goddess of harmony and concord.

Iris had very light yellow and rainbow glow around had long midback length rainbow hair and white wings on her shoulders. Iris was normally dress in short knee length sliver dress. Iris was the goddess of the rainbow.

"Mom willl Iris and Harmonia be there?" Persephone asked.

"Yes as will your father and so many others. Hopefully you will find a suitible husband there."Demeter said.

"Mother we been over this I don't want to find love. Not now it to soon." Persephone said.

"What about Apollo he like you?" Demeter asked

"Mother he cheated on me. No Mom he not for me." Persephone said

"Come on Sephie we have to go." Demeter said.

Persephone sighed and turned and followed her mother out of the room.

The main room was filled with so many Gods and Goddess it was not funny. Persephone look around the room. She found Iris and Harmonia stand by the pillar on the far side of the room. Persephone smiled then turned to her mother who was talking my step-mother, Hera.

"Mom I am go over to Iris and Harmonia"Persephone said.

"Ok deary be careful."Demeter.

Persephone pushed her way through the crowd to the other side of the room. Once over there she hugged Iris and Harmonia.

"Hello Seph how you?" Iris asked.

"I'm dealing with it Iris. The pain is just still there."Persephone said

"It go to be ok Seph you see there has to be someone out there for you "Harmonia said

"I think i'm go to end up like Artemis" Persephone stated.

"Apollo is a jerk, He not worth your tears." Iris and Harmonia said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

The party was very boring to say the lest. Persephone Iris and Harmonia talked and tried avoid Apollo for Persephone. Persephone ran in and out of pillars laughing all the while. Until she ran into Apollo. Who graped her arm.

"Let me go Apollo" Persephone said

"Seph here me out"Apollo started

"You lost the right to call me Seph" Persephone said

Persephone tried to pull her arm away from Apollo. Apollo graped both of her arms and pulled her into a dark space.  
"You have to listen to me Sephie. I love you." Apollo said

"No, you don't and if you do you have a funny way of showing it. Now let me go" Persephone yelled.

"No, Sephie please " Apollo said

"I believe the lady said to let her go."A another god said.

The god was light grey blue in color and had fames for hair that was light blue and dark blue. The god was dress in dark grey and black. He eyes were yellow. His teeth were pointed fangs. He was nothing like any other god.

"Hades stay out of this " Apollo said.

When Apollo was talking to Hades, Persephone pulled her arms away from Apollo and ran behind a pillar.

"Fine whatever don't mind me" Hades said

Apollo turn to talk to Persephone again but notice she was gone. Apollo walked off looking for her.

"It okay to come out now babe." Hades said

Persephone walked out from behind the pillar. For the first time in Hades life he was in awe of her beauty. She in his mind could give Aphrodite a run for her money.

"Thank you" Persephone said

"Hey babe do at lest get know the name of girl that I saved" Hades said

"Persephone goddess of well I don't know" Persephone said.

"Hades what do you mean you don't know?" Hades asked

"Well, I haven't came into all my powers yet." Persephone said.

"Your welcome to talk to me about them babe" Hades said.

Persephone and Hades spent hours talking leaning agaist the pillar. She completely forgot about Iris Harmonia and Apollo. It was like they were the only to gods in the room. The party was coming to close.

"I have to see you agian." Persephone said

"Meet me at base of Olympus tomarrow night" Hades said

Hades kissed her cheek and then disappeared. Persephone sighed and then walked back over to her mother who was talking to her father.

"How father the party was wounderful."Persephone said and then bowed

"Why thank you Sephie" Zeus said and he kiss her forehead.

Soon she and her mother were at their home on Olympus. Persephone head was still on Hades.  
"I'm gald you like the party. Did you meet someone?" Demeter asked

"Yes i did" Persephone said

"I gald to here that dear. You must have had eventful day why don't you retire to your room." Demeter said.

"I think I will. Good Night Mother." Persephone said.

Persephone walked into her room. She got into bed and difted off to dreamland. All the while think of Hades.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but Oc

The next morning Persephone woke with Hades still on her mind. She rose from her bed. She changed into purple dress that had a darker ribbon tied below her chest. The sleeves were off the shoulder and were pretty much see through. She fixed her hair so it looked like normal but the flowers that cascaded down her hair were purple. Persephone walked over to the window in her room. This was the same as any other day. She needed to talk to goddess about men but she knew her mother was out. Harmonia mom would do very nicely after all she was the goddess of love. Persephone grasped her sandals and put them on quickly.

"Mom going to see Harmonia and Iris" Persephone Yelled.

She ran out the front door and head to Harmonia home. When she got there Harmonia and Iris were talking to each other.  
"Hi guys" Persephone said

"Seph" They yelled

"What happen last night?" Iris asked

"Yeah one moment you were there then you where gone" Harmonia said.

"Well I ran into Apollo which was not fun. Then I meet this guy" Persephone said

The smile widen across Persephone face. And her eyes went all dreamy. Then she looked down to her feet.

"Who is it?" Harmonia asked

"All I can tell you is that he is nothing like anyone I ever met. He made me feel like I was the only goddess in the room." Persephone said.

"Awe he sounds so sweet" Iris said.

"Yeah he does" Harmonia said

"Guess what?" Persephone said

"What" they asked

"I have a date with him tonight so do you think you can cover for me please. I really don't want to tell my mother about him. I know my mother she wouldn't let me go it I did tell her so what do you say." Persephone said

"Of course we will cover for you" They said

They spent the day together girl talking and help Persephone get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

The sun was nearly gone from the sky when Persephone and the girls started to get Persephone ready. When all was said and down Persephone looked in everyone eyes even more beautiful then she was already.

"Mom" Harmonia yelled.

"What is it dear?" Aphrodite asked.

Aphrodite walked into the room. Persephone back was to her.  
"Mom you're the expert on beauty. We want your opinion. You see Seph has a date tonight. We want to know what you think of her." Harmonia said.

"Sure dear" Aphrodite said

"Turn around Seph" Iris said.

Persephone turned around to face them. Aphrodite eyes widen and mouth drop open. Gone was Demeter little girl in her place was stand a beautiful woman. The shy little girl that still did not come into her powers yet look anything but that she was strong confident goddesses who look like she had control of her powers for years.

Aphrodite walked around Persephone. All the while her smile grew. She stopped in front of Persephone. Upon looking deep into her eyes she knew something that no other could. Aphrodite took Persephone head in her hand and held it up.

"You are nearly as beautiful as me. And have fun tonight. For the fates have smiled on you my dear, for this man whoever he may be. He could the one to unlock your full powers my dear." Aphrodite stated.

"Thank you so much." Persephone said.

Persephone looked out the window in the room. The sun was completely set.

"I have to go" Persephone said.

"Have fun" Iris said.

"Don't stay out to late" Harmonia said

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Aphrodite said.

Persephone turned bright red and then vanished from the room.

She reappeared at the bottom of Mount Olympus. Three second later Hades appeared right in front of her.

"Persephone, babe, you look smoking and do mean smoking" Hades said

"Thank you, I could say the same for you if I do say so myself." Persephone said flirty.

"Ready for night of wild romance" Hades said.

"You know it" Persephone said

She jumped into Hades arms nearly throwing him off balance. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Persephone hair started to change color. It went from a sunny blonde color to rich deep auburn color. She looked down to the arms that were holding her they were no longer blue grey but flesh color the same with her body. Persephone looked up at him questioning look.

"Figure the best way not to get caught was look like the locals. Sorry sweet as beautiful as your teal skin is you look like a goddess. I don't know why you hair changed color though" Hades stated.

"It alright I get it less attention. And it is probably part of my powers I have not come into yet don't worry. So where are we going my lord?" Persephone said

Hades put her down so her feet hit the ground and then he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's a surprise doll" Hades said.

Night nearly pasted when they arrive at a beautiful garden which was for Aphrodite. They spent most of their time together at a play and then at tiny dinner at café. Once in the garden Persephone took off into the many turn of garden maze. Hades ran after her; Persephone laugh echo through out garden. He found her by a lovely red rose brush. Persephone had a wicked grin across her face. They were completely alone. Persephone lost her mortal cover as she took a hold of a rose. The rose went from a brilliant red rose to brilliant deep black with fire like blue tips. Her hair faded back to sunny gold. Hades picked the rose and placed it in Persephone hair. His mortal cover was also gone. Hades ran his finger down her cheek. They were both smiling. Suddenly Persephone thrown her arms around Hades neck and kissed him. He was taken aback by that but quickly recovered and kissed her back. They seem to spend hours in that very spot just look at one another.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but the OC

Two birds flew over to a bird bath, one was teal and the other was reddish pink. Hades took no notice of this but Persephone did. She pulled away from Hades a smiled and tilted her head towards the bird bath. Hades grinned back at her then frowned when he turned to follow her line of sight.

"Can I get one night without having to deal with some major problem?" Hades yelled.

Persephone ran her finger down his face. That brought his attention back to her. Hades took her arms and pulled her close. The bird looked at her in distaste. Persephone sighed and looked up at Hades.

"Go deal with them. I really should be going any way. My friends can't cover for me forever." Persephone said

Hades gave her a looked that said it all.

"I have an idea meet me on the island of Melos two days from now at noon." Persephone said.

Hades got a weird look on his face. Then thought about it more then got huge smile on his face.

"You want to see me again even after twiddle dumb and dumber interrupted us." Hades said

"Well yes why don't you want to see me again?" Persephone stated.

Persephone had a nearly heartbroken look on her face. A stain of golden hair fell down her face. The longer Hades took to answer her hair started to fade from gold to the auburn color. Persephone made a break to walk away from him. Tear were on verge of falling. She was nearly a foot away from him. Before a smoke tendril wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Whoa, hold up a moment Seph I never said I did not want to see you again. I was just shocked that all." Hades said.

Persephone hair changed back to the normal gold color. Her smile grown like no other could. They both lean in to kiss again.

"Sorry to interrupt boss but there a huge problem in the underworld. " Pain said.

Hades looked at her and rolled his eyes. Persephone smiled and kissed him softly and then disappeared back to Olympus.

Persephone appeared by her father's home. It was a long walk to her mother home but she did not care. Persephone was in a dream like land.

"I've always thought that men were slime and every guy I've met has proved me right!  
___Until tonight____just when I thought____I had it figured____that life's a game you cannot win. He comes in and changes all the rules____what I've been taught.____I learned the hard way! That life and love are never just and if you trust you're just one of the fools and now I can't believe my heart. Its saying don't resist him. That I've been on my guard too long! I can't believe my heart____Surrendered when I kissed him. If life is worth____the disappointment____I hadn't seen one reason yet.____Until I met the boy who smiles for free. Upon this earth____there's no one like him__ .____He sees the girl I long to be making even me believe in me_a___nd now I can't believe my heart____has overcome my senses to help me see that he's the prize. I can't believe my heart____says tear down all your fences____that everything you want and more____is right before your eyes____and told me all I thought I knew, as sad but true, is wrong."Persephone said to herself as she walked home._

She walked in the front door. Demeter was sit at the table.

"Seph did you have fun with Iris and Harmonia?" Demeter asked.

"Yeah, mom we had fun lost track of time sorry. Mom I was wondering would it be ok if like the day after tomorrow if I went to the island of Melos to hang out with the nymphs I would be back before night fall I promise" Persephone said.

"I don't see why you couldn't as long you with the nymphs." Demeter said.

"Cool, mom I'm going to bed." Persephone stated.

"Good night Sephie" Demeter said.

Persephone walked into her room. She changed into a white silk night dress. She took the rose from her hair and placed it in a glass vase that appeared when she took the rose out of her hair. She walked over to the window and sighed.

"___I can't believe my heart. Could be so wise?" Persephone said softly._

_Meanwhile in the underworld Hades sat in his throne listen to the problem of Charon about the mass of soul that had yet to judge or had no were to go. Hades was not really paying attention to him. His mind was still on the beautiful goddess he spent most of the night with._

___"Charon I will take care of it" Hades said._

___Hades rose from his throne and walked out of the room. He walked out the palace and walked by the river Styx. A beautiful dark goddess appeared next to Hades. _

___"Hades I saw you with a beautiful young woman today." The goddess said._

___"Nyx that would be Persephone" Hades said_

___"Demeter and Zeus daughter" Nyx said._

___"Yea I guess she something else" Hades said _

___"You love her" Nyx said._


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

"Nyx please tell me I'm not that see trough" Hades stated

"Not at all, I have watch Persephone for years as she grow I notice something about her. She has not yet gained all of her powers when most goddess her age has. She is smart and loving and cunning as much as Persephone tries to hide that trait. But she is missing something still. She is your match in every way. The fates have giving you gift don't let her slip away." Nyx said

"I won't" Hades said

Nyx was not all the other goddess in the underworld. She was darker than the other goddess. She had taken to Hades the moment he had became king of the underworld. Nyx skin was dark tan and she had long black hair like raven wing. She was older than most of the gods. Nyx was the closest thing Hades had to friend in the underworld. It meant a lot to him that Nyx approved of Persephone.

A few days later on the island of Melos Persephone sat on rocky sea shore. Her teal skin was gone making her look like a mortal that trick helped getting her away from the nymphs. The sea breeze blew through her golden hair which this time stayed when she changed her skin color. Her dress was soft cream color. Her sandals laid forgotten on a rock. Persephone feet were in the water when Hades appeared next to her.

"Seph" He said

"How did you know it was me" Seph asked.

"Well for one no mortal could get out here and two your inhuman blue eyes give you away finally Three your perfect white flowers in your hair, doll" Hades said

Persephone lean backwards and sighed. Hades changed his skin color too and sat down next to her. He warped his arm around her shoulders. They spent hours talking by the sea shore. They watched the sun set together. Then Hades got up and helped Persephone up then changed her skin back to teal. Then handed her sandals and kissed her lips softly.

"I don't want to leave" Seph said

"I know love" Hades said

Over the coming months Hades and Persephone stole every moment they could be together in each other arms. All that time Hades came up to earth to be with her never once did she venture down to the depth of the underworld. One day, it was six month into their relationship, Hades was too busy to come and see her so she decided to go to see him. She told her mother that she was going to be with Zeus for the afternoon. She knew her father would do anything for her and half the time there were so many people with him he would not notice she was not there that and he believe that his little girl would never lie to him so if she said she was with him she was with him end of story and pretty much no would tell Zeus that he was wrong. Persephone simple focus on Hades and where he was at one moment she was in Zeus Palace the next she was in a throne room of the Underworld. Hades was nowhere to be seen. Persephone sighed and over to giant chess board. She waited for ten minutes for any sign of him. She turned away from the chess board and walk over to his throne. Persephone sat down on the stone steps and waited again. Going through her mind was if he not here in the next twenty minutes she was going to go. Nineteen minutes past Seph sighed went to disappear back to Zeus Palace. When she went to do so she could not.

"That odd" Seph said.

At very moment Pain and Panic walked into the throne room. They both had clip board in their hands. Neither one of them where paying attention to what was going on around them.

"What did you say Panic." Pain said

"I did not say anything" Panic said

They both looked up and notice Persephone standing in the middle of the throne room. She tried to disappear again but fail again. She sighed and went to plan beta. If she could get to the River Styx she could get across she could get to earth then appear back at her father's home.

"Excuse me, the River Styx is which way from here" Persephone asked

"That way" Pain said in state of stock.

"Thank you" Persephone said and took off the way he pointed.

Once she was out of sight of them. Pain and Panic came out of their stock.

"Pain was that not the boss's girl" Panic asked

"Yeah why" Pain said

"Well what is she doing in the underworld? Did you not just point to where Cerberus is at by the River Styx" Panic asked.

Pain nodded then thought more about what just happen.

"Hades is going to kill us" Panic stated


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

They both took off after Persephone hoping to catch up to her before she reached Cerberus. They ran not really looking were they were ran rigt into grey blue god. They both looked up and realize that it was Hade. Pain and Panic rose and stood very still waiting for the explosion.

"Boys where the fire I never seen you move so fast even when I call for you" Hades said

"No where boss" Pain said

Pain and Panic looked at each other in hopes to come up with something so they could run off toward Cerberus. Hades looked at them for a moment.

"What are you hidding..." Hades asked

A woman scream reached Hades, Pain and Panic ears. Pain and Panic eyes went huge and then took off running toward Cerberus completely ignoring Hades. Hades pause for a second then took off after them. Hades caught up with them and then pulled them so they were right next to his face.

"Who was that scream from? You look as though Zeus is going to use you for target practice."Hades said

"You see boss we have a guest and she was asked where the exit was and we pointed her towars Cerberus not thinking"  
Panic said

"Who is she" Hades asked

The ground shook then another scream sounded. Pain and Panic eyes went even wider. They looked at each other than at Hades. They were debating who was going to tell Hades.

"Please don't kill us" Panic said

"It is" Pain said

"Who" Hades said losing his temper.

"Persephone" They both said at the same time.

"What" Hades yelled!

They got their explosion Hades hair went bright orange. Pain and Panic turned red like tehy were turning to lava. A thrid scream sounded followed by a loud growl. Hades quickly dropped Pain and Panic and took of running toward Hades rounded the corner he saw Persephone dripping wet being held up by Cerberus center head. A soul of Greek prince was advancing towards Cerberus with a evil glint in his eyes. Cerberus threw Persephone up to get her out of the way of the soul which cause her to scream again. As she was falling through the air she closed her eyes tight. Hades quickly turned his arms to smoke and caught her before she fell into the River Styx. He pulled her to his chest. The moment she was in his arms she started to struggle to get out of his arms not opening her eyes.

"Woa Seph babe calm down" Hades said trying to get her to open her eyes.

The moment she did she threw her arms around his neck and started to cry into his chest. She was soaking his shirt but neither one of them cared. The soul was thrown back into the River Styx by Cerberus. Cerberus looked at the girl in Hades arms and started to whine.

"She is fine Cerberus just scared. You did a good job protecting her unlike my two idiots." Hades said

He lifted Persephone in his arms like a bride and carried her back to his throne room. With eacth passing tear the fate of Pain and Panic got worst but that wait fore now he had to deal with Seph first and took Persephone to his throne and sat down with her on his lap. He magically changed her wet green dress into a dry dark blue gown fit for a queen with diffrent shades of blue flowers in her now dry hair. Hades ran his finger under her eyes get any remains of the tears.

"So babe what did I do to owe the pleasure of you coming to see me" Hades asked

"Well you always come to see me. I figure I would return the favor but as you can see that plan did not work. I should have known that you would be too busy to see me." Persephone said

"Don't worry about my work. All that matters is that you're here now an dthat you are safe" Hades said

She cuddled closer to his chest. Nothing else matter at the moment but the two of them. Persephone leaned up and kissed his neck. Soon the two of them where making out on his throne. Two hours later Persephone sighed contently in Hades arms as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

"I hate to do this to you but I have to go. Could you transport me back to Zeus palace?" Persephone asked.

"Why"Hades asked playfullly

"Well my powers too a vacation that what lead me to the soul and the dog."Persephone stated

"Sure sweetheart don't worry. I will see you again soon" Hades said

" I love you" Persephone said

"And I do you" Hades said as he transported her back to Zeus palace.

That was when Pain and Panic walked into the room. Hades took notice of this.

"Boys stop right there and start begging for you lives" Hades stated.

PS: Please vote on my poll or review with answer.

SHould Zeus find out about and Pain and Panic big mistake?


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

Hades flame roasted Pain and Panic so much that they where a melted pile of mush on the ground for two days and a walking crispy sunburn for about two weeks after that. But was nothing compared to what they will face when Zeus found out about what they did. It had been close to four years since then and now. Persephone and Hades have been sealing their time waiting in hope of some god get together or a meeting even so they could a moment time for each other. As of yet Zeus has not found out what had happen in the underworld. Just to add to how clueless he really was he did not know she was ever there in the first place. Even her mother did not know that she was ever in the underworld which surprised her more than anything else.

Neither one of them realize how close one such god get together was, in less the week. Persephone was coming of age but that did not mean she had all her powers yet. She just reached the age were everyone normally had them by now. She in her mind was the exception to that rule. Persephone was trying so hard to get all her powers but to everyone surprise she was not closer to doing so then she was four years ago. In fact her powers seem more out of control then before and most of the time they contradicted themselves. Like for example she could make a flower one second and the next it wilted in her hand. Over this time Hades and she barely saw each other. He was nearly always doing paper work and then the other time he was sleeping. As for Persephone life was consumed with practicing her powers and fighting with mom, and sleeping but most power practicing. She lost touch with her two closest friends. Iris was always in some flying match with Hermes or off with him or on airing for one of the god. Harmonia left the god world for the most part she married a mortal named Cadmus. But they would both be at the party in a week. Persephone was at her wits ends.

A week pass quickly, Persephone now sat at her mirror close to pulling out her hair. She was dress in pink dress that her mother got her and hot pink flowers place in her golden blonde hair. She was stressed beyond belief and near tears. She felt like no one was on her side. Even her mother had given up hope that her powers would magically complete themselves. So for the past week she had stopped her training all together. Persephone had resigned herself to life of be under her mother with no hope of ever being more than goddess that went from god to demigod. And she could not blame her parents they were both high in powers it was just her. Persephone took one last look in the mirror then rose from her chair and left to go to the party that was in her honor.

The party was in full swing when Persephone showed up. Zeus welcomed her with a bone breaking hug. Persephone hugged him back with a melancholy look on her face. When Zeus put her down on the cloud huge group of gods surrounded her and wished her a happy birthday. They all took no notice of the fact that her face read sadness. Once the group left her she wondered over a pillar in the shadow to get a moment to breathe before she had a metal breakdown. Of course that moment was short lived when Hades quickly pulled her behind the pillar away from the prying eyes of the rest of the god squad.

"Seph why the long face, aren't you happy to see me? In the first time in six months that we can be alone" Hades asked

When he looked at her face and notice that she had a sad look on her face. She was near tears again. Persephone looked up at Hades and hugged him tight. The tears were treating to fall quickly.

"Of course I am happy to see you, I am just stressed." Persephone said

"What do you have to be stressed about." Hades asked

"Would you like to know" She stated irately.

"Yes, babe tell me what got you all so stress" Hades said offhandedly.

That was it Persephone had reach her snapping point. The next thing Hades knew was that Persephone was in his face.

"For starters I am going to be stuck with my mother forever. I am the only god that has two god parents that has not had all her powers come into full powers in the time it takes her to come of age. My powers have gone completely haywire. One second I have flower in my hand the next it dies. My power doesn't make any sense what so ever. My life is be taking for ride that I have no control over. I have not seen you in six months. And in that time I have done nothing but train and …" Persephone yelled.

It was in that moment that Hades kissed her to shut her up. She melted into his arms. And tears started to flow down her face and into his chest.

"Hey, hey don't cry babe, Baby it okay. You need a Vackay" Hades said

"Your right I do" Persephone said.

"Look babe I hate to leave you alone to face this but I have to leave" Hades said

Persephone looked to her parents and realized that neither one of them were going to miss her and in a split second she made her decision. The next few words out of her mouth would change the course of her life and a cosmos very much.

"Take me with you" Persephone stated.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

Hades paused for a moment in his get ready to vanish. He looked at Persephone in state of shock. His mind was trying to process the words Persephone just said. He look over to Zeus and the rest of the god squad and then back at Persephone.

"Seph sweetheart you cannot be serious" Hades started

"Oh but I am, you said I need a vacation. I never have a moment of peace here, and before you even say anything about the Underworld being dangerous. I will be with you and I know you will never let anything happen to me. Please Hades take me with you. If there was ever a time for you could get away with taking me now will be it. My parents and the rest of them are not going to notice me being gone." Persephone argued.

"Alright you win" Hades said

He grabbed her by the waist then vanished both of them to the depth of the underworld. They appeared by the river Styx and the entrance to his home. Hades without missing a beat lifted her off her fight and cradled her in his arms and started to go up the many stairs. He did not stop until he was sat on his throne with her draped over his lap. She cuddled closer to him and started to play with his flame hair. She was completely unaware of anyone else but him. Pain and Panic, who had heard their boss, come back from the god party, slowly made their way to the throne room. Their boss seemed to be in a better mood then he ever was when he had return from god get together. They found out way when they walked into the throne room and saw a goddess sitting on his lap playing with the flames of hair. It was not just any goddess it was the goddess that got them roasted to bleeding pulp. Persephone giggled as she blew on the flames close to his ear that cause him to shutter.

"Boss what is she doing here" Pain asked

"Boy this is Persephone she will be staying with us for while." Hades said.

Persephone turned her head and looked at Pain and Panic. They both seem to be shock at how at ease she was in the big basement. She waved her hand smile at them. She got off Hades lap and was nearly down the stairs when a smoke tendril wrapped around her waist. She laughed as she was pulled back to Hades.

"And just where do you think you are you going?" Hades whispered

That cause chills to run down her spine. Pain and Panic had a look of discus on their face. They never send their so lovely before and they did not like it at all. She spins in his arms so they were facing each other.

"I wanted to see more of the underworld. And I would like to get out of this thing my mother made me wore." Persephone said.

"Boys show Seph here to the room across from mine." Hades said.

"I will be back soon. Don't miss me too much." Persephone said.

She slinked out of the room as she followed Panic and Pain. Hades took a deep breath and sank back into his throne. This was going to be a long year.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing

Demeter awoke very early the next morning. She walked to her daughter room then knocked on the door. After there was no answer she opened the door and found the room untouched. The bed did not even look slept in. It looked the same as it did before they left for the party. There was no note or anything to indicate where Persephone was at all. Demeter set out looking for her daughter. She looked in all the places that she normally was at with no luck. Demeter knew her and Persephone had their rough patches but this was starting to scare her. She would never just vanish without a trace. Demeter then went to the one place that she hope could give her answers where her baby was. Zeus palace, Zeus sat on his throne with Hera at his right in her own throne.

"Demeter what seems to be the problem?" Zeus asked

"I cannot find Persephone anywhere." Demeter said

"Some gods just after getting the full deal do take a year off and explore the world that they live in. She could be doing that. And I am sure where every she is she is safe" Hera said

"Hera does have a point" Zeus stated.

"My daughter would never do that" Demeter argued.

"Tell you what, if Persephone is not back in a year. And there is no sign of her we will search the Heavens, earth and the Underworld for her." Zeus said

Persephone awoke in her room in the underworld. The room was done in deep shades of midnight blue and purple with accents of silver. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a royal blue dress. The dress wrap around her body like a glove. It was sleeveless for the most part. It had silver cuff that clasped around her wrist and had soft royal blue fabric that draped from the cuffs to her shoulders. The two straps were held in place with toga pins that the same as the one Hades has on his only smaller. Persephone noticed something different about herself. But she could not put her finger on it. She walked to the river Styx to look at her reflection. To her own shock her hair had darken to rich reddish brown where normally her flowers were in her hair now had silver crown that has huge blue gems. The silver crown on her head seem to match that of Hera which somewhat shocked her. She got up and walked back to Hades castle. She notice a lot of the souls seem to bow to her. Persephone walked to an area outside the castle. And place her hands in the dirt and focus on her power. Suddenly a plant started to grow. It grew into a full size plant in a matter of seconds. She opened her eyes and saw that it had not died. She spent the next hour creating a garden that was a place of life in the world of the dead. Mind you no one could see her crown on her head and this was the first real time she could use her powers without having something horrible happen. So she went a little overboard.

Pain and Panic made their way to were Persephone was at because so many of the souls were talking of woman they did not recognize. Persephone seem to her them coming because she wave her hands over her face which change the crown to five silver flowers with large rich blue centers her hair remain the rich reddish brown. The time Pain and Panic found her, Nyx showed up. Nyx stay back in the shadows only going to show herself if need me. Pain grabbed Persephone arm and pulled her away from the garden that she had created.

"Who are you" Pain asked

"Yeah who are you" Panic asked

"It me Persephone" Persephone said

"Yeah right…" Pain started

"Persephone has golden hair you're not gold at all" Panic finished.

"It really me guys what can I do to show you it me" Persephone pleaded.

"Tell it to Hades" Pain said

"Guys there is no need to take me to Hades, it would only end up with you get burn to crisp." Persephone tried again.

Not, that she did not want to see Hades but this was over kill by a long way. Nyx took that moment to enter the fight.

"Pain, Panic she is telling you the truth." Nyx said

"How do you know it she could be lying" Panic said

Hades who was taking a break from his work for a millisecond came across the scene. He took one look at the woman in question and saw that it was Persephone. Her deep blue eyes gave her away. It only took him a moment to go from cool and calm to boiling mad.

"Let go of me your hurting me" Persephone yelped.

"I don't think so sister" Pain said

"I would do as she asked" Nyx stated.

"Nyx stay out of this" Pain stated

"Yeah this is not your business" Panic said

"Boys, what go on here" Hades asked.

Pain and Panic look so pleased with their selves. They pulled Persephone closer to Hades expecting to get a reward for get the disturbance. Persephone winced when she nearly fell as she was being pulled forward.

"Let her go" Hades yelled.

"Why she is intruder." Panic stated.

"This is Persephone my girl." Hades stated

Pain let go of her like she burned him. She went to fall forward from trying to pull her arm out and then abruptly being let go of. Hades caught her faster than Zeus's lighting. She was cradle with arm to his chest while the other a fire ball formed and then was thrown at Pain and Panic. Pain and Panic were needless to say not very happy thereafter for the next couple of day they would not go near Persephone. Nyx shook her head and walked off see that all was taken care of.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing

Needless to say Pain and Panic were once again a walking sunburn or Hades burn. They also avoid Persephone for two months. Eleven months had past in her year here. Persephone and Hades were nearly inseparable. Today as Hades sat on his throne hearing case after case Persephone was in slinky black dress draped over Hades's lap. When no one else was in the room she played with his hair of flames. Their relationship had grown but they had not consummated their relationship. Her locks were a rich reddish brown hair hung off the side of Hades throne. She wore a skin tight black dress that was see-through past her knees. Her skin in the close to a year had gone from a bright teal to a pale blue green color. The flowers that normally were present in her hair were replaced with sparkling black diamonds. Her appearance had changed so much that most of the Olympian god would not recognize her. Hades lazily played with one of her curls that hung around her face.

"I love you my lord" Persephone whispered.

"And I you my flower"

"I know you would do anything for me right love"

"If it with my power babe"

"I know what I want"

"What?"

"I want to stay with you forever"

"Babe, you can't love"

"What?" Persephone screeched.

Within second she rose from his lap. Her hair flared out around her like fire. Persephone quickly stormed down the stair and out of the throne room leaving a shocked Hades in her wake. Sparks seem to form in her hands. Vines shot out the ground as she walked. She could careless where she was going. She was determine to find away to stay with him weather if he wanted her or not. The flowers in her hair disappeared and in their place a crown of pure silver with black diamonds. As she pasted souls all bowed to her. No dared come near her in this state. Persephone entered a world of the depth of the underworld. The atmosphere went from the neutral to very dark and evil atmosphere.

She found a spot away from everything. The spot was surrounded by darkness. The ground was deep fiery orange. The sound of mortal screams echo through this world. She huddled into herself and started to cry out her hurt and anger.

"What wrong my child?" An eerie grandfather like voice called.

"Nothing you can help me with" she replied

"Maybe I can my dear"

The voice reminded Persephone of Zeus voice combined with Hades. She knew she should be wary of this voice. And yet, this voice many hold the answers she needed.

"There is no way to make me stay in the underworld forever."

"Of course there is darling"

"What"

"Honestly what do they teach you now a days? Anybody who eats the food of the dead must stay in the underworld for all eternity."

"Where do I get this food?"

"I will help you with that but first you must tell me who you are?"

Persephone could careless who this voice was. He was offering to solve all her problems. This rule could help her go over Hades head.

"Persephone daughter of Demeter and Zeus"

"Well Persephone it is a pleasure to help you, darling"

An odd shaped red fruit rolled over to Persephone. The fruit was mostly rounded but had a small circular top with made not completely round. That small top was place that the fruit was attached to the tree. Persephone took the fruit in her hands. And the fruit broke open revealing thousands upon thousands of tiny red jewel like seeds. She slowly brought the fruit to her lips. Her hands were stained red. Blood like liquid poured from her lips. Six seeds fell down her throat. Persephone felt no different but she knew this moment had changed her life forever.  
"Thank you"

As Persephone rose the fruit disappeared. She went back out of this realm of the underworld. On her way back to the palace she ran into Pain and Panic. She made the flowers reappeared when became close to the palace. They both looked at her red stain face and hands.

"What did you do?"Pain yelled.

"That is none of your concern" Persephone yelled back.

"You will find it is" Pain yelled.

"Pain you will find that I don't need Hades to defend me"

The sparks reappeared as her temper rose. The red stains on her hands disappeared.

"You are nothing but trouble since you came here."

"Really now, Panic come here for a second"

Panic walked over to Persephone. He had learned from the last roasting not to cross blades with Hades's girl. Within seconds the sparks turned into a ball of pure energy. Pain was energy roasted. Pain was moaning in pain when she finally stopped.

"When did you learn that" Panic asked

"My temper"

"What did you do?"

"Ate the fruit of the dead"

Pain was moaning in pain when he heard that statement. It snapped all the pain out of his body. He was filled with sense of dread.

"Hades is going to kill us when he find out" Panic said

"You mean if he find out" Pain stated

"If? If is good"

"Enough! You two just get me into my room"


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing

Meanwhile, Hades was trying to figure out a way to make it up to Seph. Suddenly a brilliant idea formed in his head. He would ask her to marry him, and be his queen. That would show that he loved her and wanted her to stay. There was only one tiny little detail he would have to take care of first before he proposed to her. And that detail was Hera.

Hades appeared on Mount Olympus next to Zeus palace. Hades walked into the Zeus palace. Zeus sat on his throne and looked at Hades oddly.

"Hades, what bring you here?"

"I need to see your wife and Queen, Hera"

"Why do you need to see her?"

"She the goddess of marriage I wish to get her permission to marry"

"Who the luck girl"

"She is an inhabitant of Underworld of great beauty"

"Hera, Hades wants to talk to you" Zeus bellowed

Hera walked out in her normal hot pink dress. Her blonde hair pulled up with her crown on her head.

"You wanted to see me"

"I wish to get your permission to marry"

"Granted"

As soon as the word was said Hades vanished from Olympus. He was back in his throne room. Panic and Pain where pacing waiting for Persephone to come out of her room. Pain had a huge burn on most of his body from where Persephone roasted him.

"Hey boys"

"Boss" they said  
"What happen to you, Pain?"

"Persephone threw an energy ball at me."

"Seph did that? Maybe she does belong here…Where is she now?"

"Her room" They said

Hades made his way to her room. He knocked on the door. No answer. Hades knocked again when no answer came again. He opened the door. And found Persephone asleep with one of his toga wrapped around her. Hades walked over to the bed. He sat down and pulled on to his chest. She moaned and cuddled closer to his chest. Hades waved one hand and sliver necklace appeared with a huge dark red diamond placed in the center it was flanked by two slightly smaller black diamonds. The necklace was worthy of any queen in all of the Heavens, Seas and the Earth. He waved his hand again and the necklace wrapped around her neck. Her eyes fluttered.

"Seph, sweetheart wake up"

"Hades"

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. Persephone noticed a weight around her neck. She lifted her hand to her neck and felt cold metal and stones the size of walnuts. She looked over to Hades he had a huge grin on his face.

"What this for"

"It my way of showing you how much you mean to me. And there more,"

"Oh really what is it"

"It this"

Hades waved his hand a silver ring with large deep red diamond flanked by two smaller black diamonds appeared in his hand. He took the ring and placed on her left hand ring finger.

"Will you marry me? Will you rule by my side for all eternity? Will you become my queen Persephone?"

"Oh my… Yes"

She throws herself into his arms. She started to kiss him so passionately. Hades quickly flips her onto her back. He playfully growls at her as her hands wring their way into his flames. She squirmed until she was free of his grasp. Persephone, once she was free of his arms, sprang to the other side of the room. She casket a come hither look his way. He growled as she teased him. Soon he had her backed up against a wall. His hands locked around her wrists above her head. His body pressed her up against the wall.

"Seph, sweetheart, you are playing with fire"

"And it so delicious"

She licked her lips and moved suggestively against him. He growled again and pressed her harder into the wall. She wrapped her long legs around his middle.

Meanwhile Menthe return from a mission from her lord Hades. She was hopelessly in love with him. She had been gone on this mission for close to five years. Menthe was nymph that sold her soul to Hades. She was very thin had no curves to her body. Her hair was always pulled up in color it was nearly white blonde. Her skin was minty green. Menthe knew nothing about Hades love for Persephone.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing

Menthe ran into Pain and Panic in the throne room. They were pacing. When they spotted her their eyes widen. She still had the child like appearance and attitude.

"Hey, boys where the boss man"

"He indisposed at the moment" Panic said

"Come on you know that Hades will want to see me"

"Trust me he will not" Pain said

"What are you not telling me?"

Meanwhile, Hades and Persephone were still engaging in a game of cat and mouse. At the moment Hades was winning. Hades had Persephone pinned to the bed.

"Now babe, who is your master"

Persephone looked up at Hades coyly. She leaned her body up so that her lips were right next to his ear. Her breath made his flame hair flicker. He growled at her playfully. She ran her tongue along the curve of his ear. Hades went to kiss her. But she vanished and was out the door before Hades could catch her.

Menthe was complaining to Pain and Panic when Persephone ran into the room. Her laughter filled every shadow of the throne room. All the servants turned and stared at her. Pain and Panic looked to Menthe. Menthe wore a look of distaste. Persephone ran up the stairs to Hades's throne. She hid behind it. Menthe look at her in shock. Pain and Panic were indifferent about Persephone hiding behind Hades's throne. Hades made his way into the throne room. Hades looked to were his throne was. He noticed a glow behind it. He made his way up to his throne. Hades used his smoke tendrils to capture Persephone. She was giggling all the while. She was pulled to his chest. He sat down on his throne with her draped over his lap. Her fingers play with his flame hair. Menthe looked at the pair of them in absolute horror.

"You are my master" Persephone said

Persephone kissed Hades with all the passion that she possessed. Hades's hands wander up her back and tangled themselves in her rich auburn brown hair. When the kiss end he rest his head against hers head. They both wore a huge smile. Persephone bites her lip in temptation. Hades playfully bites her lip. Menthe was losing her mind as she watched the pair of them.

"Boss Menthe has returned" Pain stated.

That caused Hades to break the kiss. Hades shifted Persephone in his lap. She now rested her head against his shoulder. This showed off her huge diamond necklace that hung around her neck. Her hands played with Hades. Pain and Panic caught a sight of the ring that now rested on her left ring finger. They both looked at each other. Then they looked to Menthe in hopes that she did not see the ring.  
"So she is?"

"Who is she boss?" Menthe asked

"Ah that right you have not had the pleasure of meeting my lovely yet"

"Boss-" Pain and panic started.

"Menthe this is my lovely bride Persephone. Persephone this is a nymph that sold her soul to me and now works as a servant of sorts."

"Pleasure to meet you Menthe"

_Holy Hera she was perfect. Did he just say bride._ Menthe thought to herself.

"Likewise"

"Menthe I have the perfect job for you. You will now be the personal servant to Seph here."

_Really, _Menthe blood boiled at the thought of serving his new lady. Menthe looked to Persephone. Persephone was blind to look of hatred that now center on her. Persephone was more than content to stay sitting on Hades lap. And what made it even worse was that Hades's eyes only stay and held so much love and warmth in them when he was look at Persephone.

"When is the wedding going to be boss" Menthe asked

Hades looked to his bride then back to his minions.  
"As soon as possible, boys you know what to do."

"I love you" Persephone said

"I love you too my mistress"

This was making Menthe sick.  
"I'm I dismissed my lady it has been a long journey and I would like to rest."

"Of course my dear" Persephone said

Then right back to undressing Hades with her eyes. Menthe walked out of the room. She had enough. _Really after all I did for him. He brings and plans to marry this whore Persephone. She is a nothing but attention grabbing nymph. What makes her so special? _ If only Menthe knew what she was up against maybe she would not have a vile evil plan forming in her demented head.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing

Later that night on Olympus Demeter appeared. She made her way to Zeus throne room. It had been a year with no sign or sight of her baby Sephie. Demeter had waited a year to look for her daughter but now she refused to wait anymore. Zeus lounged on his throne next to Hera.

"Demeter what can I do for you?" Zeus asked

"She has not returned yet I want your help to find her"

"Find who?"

"Your daughter, my Persephone."

Hera looked to her husband. Demeter had waited a year as they talked about. She knew that they could not logically refuse her.

"Now Demeter"

"If you will not help me I will find her myself"

"We will help you" Hera interjected.

"We will" Zeus asked

"Yes we will"

"Hermes." Zeus yelled.

Hermes came flying in faster than a bolt of Zeus lightning.

"My lord and Lady, Lady Demeter"

"Sound the alarm awaking every God and Goddess. Tell them to search the earth, seas, and heavens, even the Underworld for my daughter Persephone and do not stop until she is found. Go! Go!"

"Gone babe"

Meanwhile Persephone sat by the river Styx. Her hair had flowers in it. Menthe was standing in the background. Menthe was thinking of ways to destroy Persephone. Hermes flew into the underworld. Persephone looked up at him in shock. That is when she realized that it had been a year since she disappeared. Menthe thought nothing of that, but she took note of the fact that Persephone was scared.

"Lovely ladies, do you happen to know if Lord Hades is in"

"Yes, Hades in his throne room. Menthe why don't you take Lord Hermes to Lord Hades"

Menthe lead Hermes away. She never figured that she would find out the simple fact of who Persephone was truly. Persephone ran off into the underworld to hide. Menthe lead Hermes to where Hades was. She then left the room when Hades waved her off. But she did not truly leave the room.

"What is it" Hades asked.

"Lord Hades by decree of Zeus you are to search the entire underworld for Lady Persephone daughter of Zeus and Demeter."

Menthe from her hiding place gasped at the news. A new plan was forming in her deranged head.

"Hermes I would know if my niece was in the underworld."

"I am just following orders dude"

Hades waved Hermes off. Hermes flew out of the underworld. Menthe came out from her hiding spot after Hermes left.

"What kind of queen is Seph going to be if she cannot handle a simple visitor?"

"What does that mean?"

"She told me to lead him to you then she ran off into the underworld."

"What?" Hades roared.

Hades quickly ran off to find his queen. Meanwhile back on Olympus. All the gods had come up empty handed. They had all given up hope. Demeter was not taking no for an answer. She disappeared off Olympus into the earth. The world started to become cold. The plant life all started to die. She silently made a vow that nothing would grow or give birth until her daughter was found and returned to her.

Hades found Persephone crying into Cerberus fur. She had hid herself behind the center head. The other two heads took turns licking her face and nuzzling her. They were trying to make their mistress stop crying. Hades used his smoke arms to get Persephone down. She was trembling in fear. Hades held Persephone to his chest. Hades took Persephone to one of his priest that very moment. Menthe plan had backfired. Hades married Persephone quickly and quietly before anyone could stop them.

They reentered the underworld as king and queen. Hecate appeared next to the pair, She was slender and attractive. Her skin was grayish with a light blue glow around her. She was dressed in shades of blue. Her head had light blue headdress. Her hair was long and dark blue that flowed behind her. Flanked on her sides were her two large winged wolves.

"So this is your new Queen?"

"Yes" Hades said

"Are you worthy of being the queen of the underworld"?

Persephone turned and gave an icy look to Hecate. The look was one that make even Hecate herself freeze in the spot they were in. She looked like she was unmoving, as Hades was known to be.

"What do you say?" Persephone said.

Hecate said nothing but bowed and faded back into the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing.

The months pass on like normal. Hades noticed an increase in his numbers. The only three people besides Hades and Persephone that new about his marriage; were Hecate, Pain and Panic. Mainly it was impossible to hide it from Hades two imps. Menthe had continued to plan to overtake her new mistress and replace her.

Persephone sat on the edge of Hades desk. Hades was doing mountains of paperwork. Pain and Panic were off doing who knows what. Menthe stood in the shadow watching the scene play out.

"Hades love"

Hades turned to Persephone. He took in what she was wearing. It was black toga. It hugs her full breast. It was one shoulder toga with skull pin like his on her left shoulder. It clanged to narrow waist the flared out on her child baring hips. Then the toga floated to floor. . There was slit up to her thigh on the right side. There was belt on dark grey that hung around her hips and pin with another skull pin. Around her neck hung the necklace he had given her and on her left ring finger housed her wedding ring and engagement. The wedding ring was sliver that connected to her engagement ring. Her hair had rich blue diamond like flowers that had black centers. Her auburn hair flowed and curled around her hips. A stray piece of her bangs flowed over her right eye. Persephone leaned over so that she was closer to him. Thus, she gave him an eye full of her chest. His eyes went wide.

"Seph babe"

She waved her hand and wine glass filled with worm like creature appeared. She took one of the neon green worms and fed it to him. He followed suit and fed her one. Persephone leaned in and gave him deep kiss. They continued to do that until all the worms were gone. Halfway through the worms Menthe left the room.

Menthe was at her wits end. Menthe appeared back on earth and looked for someone who could help her. The earth was cold and nothing was growing it was covered with snow. The trees were all dead and covered with snow and ice. She found Hecate. Hecate was on her way to the underworld.  
"Hecate you have to help me."

"Oh, what does Lord Hades want now?"

"It not for Hades or his slut"

"Okay who is it for then"

"Me. I want Hades for myself. And if you give me potion that make Hades believe I'm her. He will kiss me in front of her. There will be no way he will be able to win her back."

"A lust potion that is all well and good but I must warn you if their love is the purest form of love the true and undying kind. Hades will see through it. And beside what in it for me you seem to get all the benefit from this."

"The second part of my plan is for you tell Demeter that her daughter is in the underworld very much alive. I'm sure that Hades is under some kind of love spell. Once he is freed from her he will love me."

Thought filled Hecate head. This nymph was delusional but if Persephone was gone Hades would be inconsolable. Meaning he would be weak and Hecate could over throw Hades and rule the underworld herself. As much as this nymph was crazy her plan could work in Hecate benefit more so than Menthe.

"Okay Menthe you have yourself a deal."

Hecate waved her hand and purple potion appeared in her hands. Menthe quickly grabbed the potion. Menthe had huge smile on her face as she disappeared. Hecate shook her head at Menthe.

Hades continued on with his paper work. Persephone was no longer in the room she was in garden that she talked Hades into let her keep. Menthe quickly pour the potion into a martini glass with a single green worm. She headed to his office. She was nearly jumping for joy. She passed Pain and Panic on her way to his office. Menthe paid them no mind on her because she was in her own delusional world. At that moment Pain realized that she was up to something. He decided to follow her and he sent Panic to get Persephone.

Menthe entered Hades office. Hades looked up to see who dared to enter his office without knocking. It was his nymph that he knew loved him. Menthe floated over to him and handed him the glass.

"Menthe what is this"

"Lady Persephone knew you were busy and she thought you might like a drink"

"She did, did she? She is such a doll."

Hades took the drink drank it down in one gulp. Menthe moved closer to him. Hades was filled with a lust like no other. Hades wave Menthe over to him. She was about to kiss him when the door to his office open again. Hades looked up to see Persephone standing there. He rose from his seat pushing Menthe away from him. Persephone wore a painful look on her face. Tears pooled in her eyes. Hades went to touch her. Persephone walked away saddened. Menthe wore sadistic grin.

Hades turned his eyes to Menthe then back to where Persephone had been. He went orange with rage.

"Menthe what have you done?"

"Made it so you can move on to me where you truly belong"

"What"

Hades was close to nova at this point. Pain and Panic found Persephone in her garden in tears. With each tear that touch the ground a flower grew then died. Then she took a quaking breath.

"Your most magnificent-ness" Pain said

Persephone turned her head to him. For the first time in his life he saw what everyone saw in her. There was innocent there but it was darkness still there. She was perfect for Hades. But the pain was still present. In fact it took up most of her eyes.

"This was Menthe doing." Panic said

Persephone tilted her head in a questioning manner. Pain and Panic walked closer to her.

"Menthe has always love Hades. And in her mind they belong together. Hades does not see her that way." Panic said

"That not what I saw. He was going to kiss her. Zeus knows what he has done with her." Persephone stated

"Nothing half the time he cannot stand her. In fact he rolled his eyes when she entered. Then she gave him a glass of wine with green worm in it she said it was from you. Hades cast a look at her. My guess that would that it was potion. It broke the moment he looked at you. " Pain said

"I never sent him anything. I have not seen Menthe from the time she left his office earlier."

"Well that what she claimed" Panic said

"What!"

Persephone aura started to grow even brighter as her anger grew. Suddenly everything that knew was being thrown into question. And the more she thought of Menthe and her reaction to her. It all suddenly made sense.

Persephone rose from where she was sat. Her eyes that were filled with pain turned to anger. Pain looked at the look on Seph face. Suddenly he remembered that look.

"Pain, Panic! Bring me that vile worm, now! And make sure my darling husband is present."

Pain and Panic took off. A moment later Hades was next to her.

"Seph baby I'm so sorry. The girl means nothing to me."

Hades was nearly begging for Persephone forgiveness.

"I know"

He was nearly on his knees when he heard her say. His head snapped back to her.

"Then tell Babe why you let me think I was in deep."

"I did know until your imps told me."

Pain and Panic came back with still smiling Menthe. She stopped smiling the moment she saw Persephone next to Hades. Hades put his arm around her. He saw still orange with anger. But what shock Menthe was Persephone was just a mad.

"So Menthe, I hear you want my husband. And you don't care how you go about doing it to get your way."

"He is mine, he always be mine. He will be mine long after you are gone."

"Oh, really cause the way I see it you are nothing more than delusional psychopath. And sorry he does not need any more of those here. You out of you league here, Menthe."

"Hades won't kill me"

"Who said I need him to kill you. I'm the Queen of the Underworld. You threaten my position. You tried to steal my husband. Just to fill some fantasy"

A ball of energy formed in Persephone hands. Pain and Panic backed away from Menthe. The ball grew with each passing moment. It pulsated with Persephone anger. Menthe did not even look scared.

"Good bye Menthe"

A second later Menthe was pile on dust. Persephone fell onto her knees in tears. This was the first time she ever had to take a life. A single tear hit the pile of ashes. Hades wrapped his arm around Persephone.

"Seph I love you. You had to do it."

"It does not make the pain stop."

"I know babe"

From the ashes grew a small green plant with tiny white flower. Persephone looked at the tiny plant with awe. It was almost as if her powers found a way to keep her from complete destroying Menthe. Menthe became a mint plant.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing

The next morning at dawn Hecate went to earth and found Demeter morning the lost of her baby daughter. Demeter did not look like her normal green larger than life. She looked more like a grieving widow. Her normal bright orange red hair was duller and looks browner. Hecate did not recognize her at first.

"Demeter"

"Hecate what are you doing here?"

"I have word on your daughter Persephone"

"What? Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Calm down. Hades has her. He kidnapped her nearly three years ago. My sources say she is deeply unhappy in the underworld."

Demeter quickly flashed up the Olympus. Hecate wore a wicked smile as she watched Demeter leave. Hecate rubbed her hand together maniacally.  
Demeter ran into Zeus throne room where he and Hera were feeding each other grapes. Hera eyes went wide at the sight of Demeter. Zeus turned his eyes to Demeter.

"Persephone is in the Underworld. She was kidnapped by our evil monster of a brother. Hades has her. Only you can order him to return her to me."

"Hold it how did you find this out?" Zeus asked.

"Hecate told me, she has seen her there. Please my lord. Get our daughter back."

Hera looked at Zeus. Zeus looked at Hera. He knew he could just take Persephone off of his brother. Zeus knew Hades was deeply upset with the divining of the worlds. It was not untruth that made Hades agree to it but it was a white lie. Zeus had told him that his world would be bigger than sea and heavens. And that was true but also meant that no one would worship Hades, who was oldest out of the all Rhea children. Hades was hate and feared by the humans. And Zeus knew all of this. But if what Demeter said was true, his daughter his precious baby girl was kidnapped by his brother, what he could do it could mean for the destruction of human kind if he did not return Persephone.

"Hermes" Zeus thundered

Hermes flew in to throne room and saluted Zeus. Zeus looked at Hermes.

"Get me Hades."

Meanwhile in the underworld Hades was seating on his throne listen to complaints. Persephone was dressed in royal blue toga like she wore the day before. She had found that she love this style of togas. Persephone was perched on Hades's Chess board. She was listening to the complaints just the same as him. She ran her pale blue hair through her auburn hair. That caused the blue diamond flowers to move and the catch the light from Hades's hair. The shade left the throne room. Hades rose from his throne and walked over to Persephone.

"Seph, baby, my flower come here."

Persephone slinked over to him. Hades knew she was teasing him. Hades used his smoke tendrils to get her pulled her over to him. Persephone playfully tried to stop him. Once he had her in his arms he went to kiss him. She kissed him back then pulled away and blew in his ear. His flame hair danced and he moaned in pleasure. Persephone smiled up at him coyly. A knocked sounded on the door. Hades growled at her playfully.

"You deal with the idiots. Cause we both know it is them. Meet me in your room in five 'kay?"

"Doll be there in two"

Persephone waltz out the door heading to their bedroom. She waited ten minutes Hades never came. She rose from the bead and headed to throne room there was no sign him. She check everywhere his normal spots were. She could not find. With each passing second her temper was growing. Her aura started to pulse a bright white glow filled the throne room where she ended back at.

"Pain!" Persephone bellowed

"Coming, your most mercifulness" pain yelled

"Panic!" she bellowed

"Here" Panic yelled.

They landed with Pain get impaled with Panic horns. Persephone was pacing the room not all pleased.

"Pain and Panic reporting for duty" They said together.

"Where is my husband?"

"Ay" Panic said

"On Olympus Hermes got him it was something about kidnapping you." Pain said

"And you did not tell" Persephone bellowed.

"We are worms" they said together

"Don't worry about it. I have to deal with this" Persephone said.

She waved her hand the diamond flowers turned to jewel incrusted crown. Pain and Panic eyes went wide at sight of her crown. Then with a pop she was on Mt Olympus.

Zeus and the rest of the Olympians eyed Hades who stood in the center of Zeus throne room. Hades looked truly shocked of what he was accused of doing. He made no denial though. That shocked Zeus.

"Hades you stand accused of kidnapping Demeter and my daughter Persephone how do you plea?"

All of the sudden the door to his throne room busted open. Hades turned and looked at the new comer. He was shocked to see Seph standing there. All the eyes went wide at sight of her no one recognized her.

"I do believe I have a say in case" Persephone said.

"Who are you?" Demeter asked.

"Nice Demeter real nice" Hades said

"What?" Demeter asked questioningly

"You don't recognize your own daughter Oy" Hades said off handedly

"Who are you?" Zeus asked

"I am Persephone, Queen of Underworld. Father it's me. Hades did not kidnap me."

"That is not my daughter"

"Oh but I am. Maybe you will remember me better this way."

Persephone waved her hand her skin tone went back to brilliant teal and her hair went back to golden blonde color. The crown did not disappear. Zeus eyes went wide as did her mothers, step-mom and mom. Demeter ran over and hugged her close it cut off her air supply.

"Sephie darling you can home now. You don't have to stay in the underworld. You can come home. You don't say he did not kidnap you we all know he did."

"Right hold it right there Mom. I love you but it is the truth Hades did not kidnap me."

"So what happen" Zeus asked.

"At my coming of age party I asked him to take me with him. I talked him into it. He did not want to take me. I wanted a break. I wanted to be with someone who loved me and did not push me in any way. You see Hades and I had been seeing each other in romantic way for close to four year then. We met at a god get together a month after the break up with Apollo." Persephone started.

"Had I know that she would grow into that I would never cheat on her" Apollo stated.

Persephone noticed Hades looking Apollo up and down measure him up. Then Hades gave her an odd look. She looked at Apollo and back to Hades and shrugged her shoulders.  
"The marriage can be put aside and you can stay with forever." Demeter stated.

Persephone broke free from her mother and ran over to Hades. Hades wrapped his arm around her positively. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Now, that this mess has been all clear up. I would like to take my husband and go" Persephone stated

"I'm afraid you can't" Zeus said

"What!" Both Hades and Persephone bellowed.

Hades hair was red and orange. Persephone was about to explode. Demeter was in a state of denial. Zeus looked he was between a rock and hard place.

"You can't break up our marriage, I have Hera blessing to marry. And she was inhabitant of Underworld at the time." Hades yelled.

"Zeus I don't believe that my daughter could ever that monster"

"Mom, Dad if you don't believe that I love him then i want someone who knows love to judge our love, I want Aphrodite herself." Persephone yelled.

Everyone in the room went wide eye and those who already had wide eyes they went wider. Call Aphrodite to judge the validity of someone love was not done unless it was extreme case. And she would normally side with Zeus.

"Sephie baby I don't think that a good idea. Aphrodite is not really fond of me. She could side with Demeter." Hades whispered.

"She won't. Alpha: we truly love each other. Beta: she and Demeter had falling out before I dated Apollo when mom tried to set me up with Adonis. Adonis was lover of Aphrodite. And Delta: She will not lie about love she is the goddess of love. Trust me I know what I'm doing. Before you know it we will back in underworld in our bedroom. And you will be having your wicked way with me." Persephone answered.

Aphrodite in all her pink glory walked over to Hades and Persephone. She circled them. Then she stopped in front of them and looked into Persephone and Hades eyes. She wore a huge smile.

"So Aphrodite what the verdict is this match base on just love?" Zeus asked.

"No-" She started.

"See I told you." Demeter said

"Let me finish. It not base on just love. It is based on the purest and truest form of love. The complete one another. She belongs in the underworld with him just as much she belongs here." Aphrodite said

"Even if it is based in love they cannot be together" Demeter said

Demeter was grasping at straws here. Persephone and Hades could tell it. Zeus looked like he was going to side with Demeter for the good of human kind.

"Hades, I sorry but you have to return Persephone to her mother" Zeus said

"Ha" Demeter yelled in victory.

Persephone looked at Hades near tears. And he looked at her near tears as well. Suddenly a thought popped into Persephone head.

"You can't!" Persephone yelled.

That caused all eyes come back to her.

"A warning would have been nice Seph baby" Hades said.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked.

"Themis, is there not law that even Zeus has to obey"

Themis was the goddess on law and justice. She wore a golden toga to flow to the floor. Around her eyes was piece of fabric that caused her notable see. She had long black hair and her skin a green grey color. She was the mother of the Fates: Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos and Seasons.

"There is such a law, food of the dead. If anyone eats the food of the dead they are bound to underworld forever." Themis said

"My daughter would never eat food of dead."

"Oh but I did mom"

Hades eyes went wide as did Zeus. Persephone looked proud of herself.

"For the record I had nothing to do with this" Hades said.

"I bet you did" Demeter said  
"Oh really" Hades stated

"Both of you stop it." Persephone said.

"Yes, stop it. So darling what did you eat?" Zeus asked.

"A half of a pomegranate"

"No my baby" Demeter cried.

"Yes ha you cannot separate us now." Hades said

"Not completely, Persephone for your foolish choice you bound to the underworld for six months out of the year and are bound to the underworld. Hence forth this will be known as Pomegranate contract." Zeus bellowed.

Demeter, Hades and Persephone looked ready to argue the decision.

"My mind is made up, Persephone you must return to your mother today." Zeus said

"Can I at least say goodbye to him." Persephone asked in tears.

Zeus looked at her daughter eyes and saw his little girl that got hurt. In his eyes he was still a toddler only coming up his knees. He looked over to Hades looked like he was going cry and like kick puppy. Then Zeus looked over to Demeter who was the only one happy with this arrangement. And if she could she would argue to have her daughter all the time.

"Of course Sephie darling" Zeus said.

"No" Demeter said at the same time as Zeus.

Persephone turned and cried into Hades shoulder. Hades wrapped his arms around her. He moved them away from everyone's eyes.

"Seph babe it only six months"

"I know but I want to be with you always."

Hades brought his head down and kissed her softly. Persephone smiled when he kissed her.

"Nice crown love. And why did you not tell me about the whole pomegranate thing angel-cakes."

"I thought Pain and Panic told you they knew about it."

They only had a second later alone before Demeter found them and grabbed Persephone arm and dragged her off. She looked back at Hades and waved. Persephone crown turned into blue diamond flowers again. Hades disappeared back to the underworld. Unknown to Zeus both Persephone and Hades started to make plans to break the contract.


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing

The next morning Persephone awoke in her bed room in her mother's house. The sun was pulling into the room. She groaned and rolled over and tried to cover her head. Demeter busted into the room and saw Persephone still in bed. Demeter removed the pillows from her daughter head.

"Sephie darling you have to get up your father wants to talk to you like now"

Persephone rolled over and glared at her mother. She gave her mother the "really" look. Demeter then pulled on Persephone teal arm. Her body had returned to her Olympus coloring and her aura was now not muted like it was in the underworld now it bright light blue.

"I'm up mother!"

Demeter set about picking out her daughter dress. Persephone sat up. She ran her hand up her face and through her hair. Persephone got up and stretched out her muscles. Her body had changed in her time in the underworld. At her coming of age party she looked like girl on cusp of womanhood now she looked every bit a full grown woman. Meaning her baby fat had faded away and curls had become more pronounce.

"You know love we have to new toga made. And in some lighter colors now you live here."

"Mom I'm the Queen of the underworld wither I live her or not"

"You are also the goddess of fertility, life and renewal, along with being goddess of the underworld and its queen. And as long as you live here you will dress not in dark colors. "

"Mother really?"

"Yes really I will not have my daughter dress like Hades queen"

"I'm Hades queen wherever I am mother."

"Yes but that does not mean you have to dress like it. Here put this on"

The toga was one of one she used to ware. Persephone eyed the lavender dress in contempt. Demeter busied herself with make her daughter's bed. Seph walked over behind cloud divider in the room. She removed the black night dress. She put on the lavender toga. Persephone walked out to look in the mirror.  
"Awe Sephie you look divine"

"In what universe." Persephone muttered.

Demeter left the room to go about her day. Persephone glared at the mirror. The dress was like tent on her. Persephone waved her hand and dress became a toga with one shoulder that was skin tight. She found her old toga pin that was in shape of Narcissus flower. She fastened it to the one shoulder of toga. Persephone waved her hand and matching flower appeared in her hair. The flowers were the shades of purple and pink mix together. She grabbed a pair of silver sandals and put them on.  
Persephone walked to her father throne room. She passed many gods that looked at her oddly. Hermes and Iris flew past her.

"Seph darlin' is it true?" Hermes asked

"Is what true?" Persephone asked.

"That you married Lord Hades because he kidnapped you" Iris asked

"I am married to Lord Hades-" she started

"See I told Iris"

They both flew off leaving Persephone standing by herself. She shook her head and heading toward her father throne room. She knew at that moment that story that was circulated was that married Hades because he kidnapped her. And she also knew no matter what she did there was no way change it. She had a plan to be reunited with her husband. It was simple plan by all standards. But sometime the simpler the plan the better it work. She just had by her time until the perfect moment presented itself. All it took for the contract to be broken in Persephone's mind was a statement from Zeus send her back to the underworld until father notice. It was simple Zeus made the contract Zeus could break the contract.

Persephone made her way to her father throne room. Zeus was lounging on his throne. Hera was sitting in her throne next to him.

"Ah there is my lovely little Persephone."Zeus said

"Hi Hera, hello father"

"There is something Hera and I wanted to tell you. That we feel the best way to celebrate the union of my brother and you since we can't have a wedding would be having a party in both of your honor. You do not have to do a thing. I have Hermes already delivering the invites."

Persephone eyes went wide she really did not want a party but Zeus sound dead set on it. They both looked pleased with themselves. Persephone smiled up at Zeus.

"Dad, I don't know what to say. What did Hades said to this?"

"We have not told him yet" Hera said

"Wait one second. Hades" Zeus thundered.

Within less than second Hades was standing there. He looked less than pleased. Persephone looked over to him. He look like to her that he was very busy and had not slept yet. Or he just got to asleep. Hades looked around the room his eyes landed on Persephone stand there in light color toga. The necklace and wedding rings still on her neck and finger respectfully.

"Seph baby, what is the meaning of this?" Hades asked.

"Zeus and Hera want to throw us a wedding party." Persephone said.

She did that with fake smile on her face. Hades could read her smiles this was one that he only seen her wear once. He ran his hand down his face. Then pinch the bridge of his nose. His flame hair was orangey blue.

"Zeus this unnecessary" Hades stated.

"Oh come on Hades don't be such a stiff."

Hades looked ready to explode. Persephone walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. Hades looked at her. All the anger dissipated when he looked at her. He knew she did not want this either but Zeus had made his mind up so they had to go along with it. This stunt only added to Hades hatred of Zeus.

"When will the party be?" Hades asked calmly.

"The day she is due to return to the underworld. We thought it would be great to have all presents loaded up so you could take them back with you to the underworld." Zeus stated.

"Okay fine" Hades said.

Hades turned to leave spending too much time on Olympus bug him to no end. Persephone bowed and said thank you and ran after Hades. She found him when he was nearly at his chariot pulled by griffin.

"Hades wait." Persephone yelled.

He turned and looked at her. She nearly fell as she ran on cloud rock. Hades used his smoke arms to pull her to him. He kissed her forehead. She nuzzled into his chest. She ran her hand along his jaw line. He looked so at peace.

"Seph my darling flower if you mother fines you with me."

"Don't just hold me"

Hades sighed and tightened his arms around her. Persephone was his world. He could not wait to in act his plan. His plan was to overthrow Zeus then he was in charge he could have her with anytime. No matter what happen. It was added benefit to overthrow his archrival.

"I have to go by the way nice dress."

"I know you don't want this party. Well I don't want either. But it's better than the Zeus other plan which was to have us remarried in front of all them. And knowing them they would have a party afterward anyway."

"I know love you can't argue with 'mister hey you get off my cloud'"

Persephone giggled at his bad joke. She tilted her head to side and smiled at him. She then leant back into his chest again.

"Or mister thunder blots"

"Nice one doll, but he still is your dad. And I have to go."

"My dad, who was barely in my life until I was nearly an adult sure he may be my father but I don't necessary like him. I know you have to go. But I miss you already."

"I miss you too"

"Bye master" Persephone said playfully.

Persephone slinked away from him and head to the gates of Zeus palace. Hades looked back at Persephone. He grinned at her. Hades turned his arms into smoke. He used them to grab Persephone and pull her back to him. She playful screamed and giggled. Hades turned her so she was facing him. He kissed her passionately. He swallowed her scream. She playful hit his back as he did this.

"I'm your slave babe, see ya in six months"

"I love you. Six months is too long. Don't give me that look I know cannot break Zeus ruling. Pain and Panic probably have some major problem by now you go. I will miss you and I will write you. I know more paper work. You don't have to write me back."

Persephone walked over to black griffin and rubbed right behind his ears. The creature cooed at her. She walked away back into Zeus palace. Hades rolled his eyes as the griffin tried to get closer to his mistress. Hades got into the back of chariot. He pulled the reigns causing the griffin to stop looking at his mistress and focus on his master.

"Must you turn every monster you met into lap dog?"

"You know you love it."


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing

The day of the party came faster than they thought possible. Persephone was dressed royal blue toga, in the style of one she wore in the underworld, with skull pin, as much as her mother yelled at her about it. Persephone stated that she was returning today and it was her party therefore she would wear what she wanted. She walked into Zeus palace. All the gods were already there. Aphrodite was talking to her son Eros. Athena was arguing with Ares. Hera and Zeus were by the presents. That included from what Persephone could see a sun like orb, a silver gem incrusted throne in underworld style it was very like Hades only it was feminine in nature, rainbow, many flowers, and what looked like fabric tapestry.

No one paid any mind of her until she reach Zeus. Zeus pulled her into bone crushing hug. Hera followed suit. From what now Persephone could see she could tell most of the present were for her. All the gods crowd around her. Demeter came and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Sephie darlin' my gift to you is something that no other mother would ever give to."

"What is it mother?"

"Here it is."

Demeter waved her hand and beautiful tree was appeared. It was like the three she used to lay under when she was baby.

"Thank you"

"Just don't let your husband kill it 'kay"

"Mother must you make comments about him."

"I just don't like him love"

"I know but I do"

Persephone was suddenly pulled away from her mother by a smoke arm around her hips. She started to giggle. Demeter rolled her green eyes. Demeter went off to talk to Aphrodite.

"So Sephie did you miss me"

"You know I did"

"True…so what you been up to."

"Hades, allow me you introduce my full title. That was bestowed on me by Zeus. I am Persephone goddess of fertility, life, renewal, and queen of the underworld. And I was working on a system of keeping track of souls on earth. I will match with you with paper work."

"Oy vey doll why would ever sign up for that much work."

"I did want all those titles. But I am daughter of two of the big six and wife to one of big three. Demeter informed me of all my titles. And most of which make sense. I am like earth fertility which is giver of life and a form of renewal. And I have been your queen for close to a year and six months. And in reality life and death are entwined."

"Really love."

The party lasted hours. Hades and Persephone stood off to the sides most of the times. Hades made the same conclusion that Persephone did. This was all just to have a party. And all the presents were really for her. Not that Hades wanted gifts from light loving yutz.

Later that night Persephone was back in the underworld. She was going through the presents from the gods. Hades was in his office doing paper work that miss when he was at the party. The throne made sense it was from Zeus and Hera made by Hephaestus. Hephaestus had given her a crown similar to Hades helmet of invisibility that never used. Hestia gave them a fire place for their bed room made of finest marble. With note that read: 'May this warm you room as your love for each warms your hearts.' That was why Hestia was my favorite aunt. Aphrodite gave Persephone a beauty of box. The note read something about needing it now that she was queen. This showed how shallow Aphrodite was really. Apollo gave them a sun like light that would follow the sun above. He figured she would miss the sun. Demeter had given her flowering tree which now in her garden. The fate had given her the fabric tapestry of the moment Persephone and Hades had met. Athena had given her book. Themis gave her book on law. All the nymphs had given her flowers. Eros given her and Hades heart shaped vase with ever blooming red roses. Poseidon gave her beautiful black horses with red eyes. That made sense because Poseidon was also lord of horses. The three black horses were in the stable by Hades griffins. Artemis had given her a chariot of her own again in the stables. Ares given her a present that she more expected from Aphrodite or Eros then him. It was barely there toga meant to show off her body. Pain and Panic walked into room as she read the note.

"Really!"

"What your mercifulness"

"Ares gift and note"

"What did the hot head war dog give us" Hades asked from behind her.

"Read."

"'For you honeymoon enjoy maybe this will make Hades less uptight' really ha-ha very funny. What is it?"

Persephone held up the two piece toga which was design for her to wear for Hades. Pain and Panic both turn a weird pink color. Hades eyes went wide.

"Who said the war dog did not have a heart, it is a gift for me. You will wear this later right Sephie my little flower."

"Sure if you can tell me who this china set is from. All note says is Congrats Hades on your marriage cannot wait to meet your lovely wife. - R"

"That an easy one that is from my mom"

"Rhea gave plates"

"Yea so it seems. Who gave ya the second tree in your garden?"

"What second tree?"

"Ya babe there is second tree by the looks of it is pomegranate tree. So when I do get see you in outfit Ares gave you?"

Hades wrapped his arms around Persephone hips and ran his hand up her body to her breast. Persephone purred and rubbed her butt into his hips suggestively. It was Hades turn to purr. Pain and Panic turned and walked out of the room. Persephone waved her hand and all presents were put away. The scroll she had in her hand with list of names and gift to spend thank you scrolls to lay forgot on the ground.

"You want to see me in this little slave outfit."

"Well yeah, come on babe you said I was your master."

"So you want me to play slave girl for you."

Persephone vanished to the other side of the room with the outfit in her hands. She laughed and ran into her bed room. She stepped behind the dressing divider. She changed out of the toga she was wearing and into the gift Ares gave them. Persephone stepped out behind the divider. She looked at herself in the mirror. The bottom of the skirt barely covered her butt. The bottom of the top ended right after her breasts. She placed the crown on the dresser. And she slowly picked the flower out of her auburn hair. When she was done she stained her lip blood red. Then she turned her skin color to mortal color. She sat on the bed and took off the sandals she was wearing leaving her in her bare feet. Persephone then left her bedroom. Her bedroom was next to the bed room that shared. Her room was just for her things. It was common place to have a bedroom for the queen it normally connected to King's chambers. Hera had one as did Poseidon's wife a nymph called Amphitrite. Even if it was used only to place to birth babies that was to come.

Persephone slinked into their bed chamber. Hades was not there. So she figured he was in his office still working. She walked to his office. And she slowly opened the do_o_r. No one was there. She huffed and headed to the throne room. She walked into the throne room. He was seated on his throne with scroll in his hands go over numbers.

"Oh, gracious lord Hades how can I serve you"

Hades looked down to where Persephone was kneeling. He at first did not recognize her until she lifted her head so he could see her eyes. He turned his arm to smoke and lifted her chin until she stood up.

"Master"

Hades's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He waved his other hand and all the doors to the throne room shut and locked. So no one could see his wife dress like this. He waved his hand again and the chess board was cleared of everything. Persephone waltzed over to chess table.

"Memo to me Memo to me, send thanks to Ares"

Persephone giggled and smiled coyly at Hades. He walked closer to her. He waved his hands again and shackles appeared on the side of the chess table. He slowly took one of Persephone arms and shackled her wrist so she could not touch him. Then did the same with her other arm. He slowly started to kiss her neck down.

The next morning they lay together in their bed. Her auburn hair covered most of his chest. Her pale blue hand curled around his neck. Her head was pillowed on his chest. The black sheet covered them both up to his waist and tilted and covered her chest. Her long pale blue legs peeked out from the covers. Hades woke up and looked around their bed room. He looked down to his sleeping wife on his chest. The stupid sun like object that Apollo gave them showed into their bedroom. Persephone moaned and cuddled deep into his chest. Her hair was royal mess. Her lips looked swollen from what he could see. He leaned down and kissed her capture her waking breath as he did so. Persephone opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Their room was a mess. She sat up and returned Hades kiss. She had the sheet in her hands so it still covered her breast. A knock sounded at their door. They both groan. Persephone rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Then she started to get up. She found one of Hades old shirt and pulled it on. She ran her fingers through her hair. She looked back to Hades who was still lounging on their bed.

"You never looked sexier babe."

"So do you"

"I could never see why my bother cheated on their wife. You know Seph I will never cheat on you I get the best of both worlds. I get the woman of my dreams who by the way can alter her appearance at will. Who need a mistress when I have you?"

"Glad you feel that way I feel it two. I am go take hot bath and work all kinks out my back. Next time you wear the shackles."

"Once you're done get yourself beautiful. Not that you need it baby. Meet me in the throne room."

The shirt played around her hips as she walked. She head over to the door and opened it. It was Pain and Panic who had a bunch of paper work in their hands. Persephone pushed passed them and head into her bed chamber which for now was a dressing room for her. And it had her bath room which over looked the river Styx. Persephone entered her bed room. She noticed new bracelets and a note. She walked over to them. Note read: 'Seph really you could never marry a better god. You were right he is nothing like any other god. And one of the big three at that imagine that. I wish you and Hades every happiness in the world. I know I should buy you both a gift but I figured he had most everything he could want. So I got you bracelets that will calm you and bring you peace in your new home. Love ya, sis- Harmonia.' Persephone smiled at the note. Then pick out a new toga that black and one shoulder. Then she headed into her bath room.

An hour later she was dressed had all the thank you notes done. She headed to the throne room. Hades was pacing around his chess board. Working on something she could only guess. Pain and Panic were burnt and tending to each other wounds. She rolled her eyes and head up to her throne which was placed next to Hades. Panic took notice of her first. He ran over to her and escorted her up the stairs.

"Thank you Panic."

Hades turned around and looked at her. Her hair was perfect with her silver crown that underworld given her in her hair. Her hand rested on the arms of her throne. She looked every bit the queen of the underworld. She had two new bracelets on both her wrist which also silver.

"Sephie darling you look...smoking and I do mean smoking and I know smoking."

"Hades you do know smoking. So what did you want to show me?"

Hades walked up to his throne and took her arm and lead over to the chess board. He waved his hand and figures appeared on the board. There was mountain that looked like Mt. Olympus with figure of Zeus.  
"It quite simple really Seph I have a way that we can be together forever. It is simple as overthrowing your father. I am just the man to do it."

"I'm sure you are"

Persephone rubbed Hades back and looked at the pieces. In her heart she knew that he would fail but it was impossible to tell him that. Pain and Panic looked at them in shock. Hades went on to explain every detail of his plan to Persephone.


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing.

The months with Hades past like the days before. Hades did paper work as did Persephone. Persephone and Hades would also sit in their throne and listen to problems and over see the judgment of soul. Her time in the underworld had been very uneventful. There was a small, compared to the Olympus party, party which announced Persephone as the underworld's queen. That was where met Nyx and Erebus her husband who was god of darkness and shadows. He had black grey skin very dark skin. His aura was black as well. His hair was also black. She also met a couple of Nyx children. There was Anther, their daughter; she was goddess and embodiment of light. That in some degree was ironic. Another daughter was Hemera who was goddess of day again ironic. Then there were their sons; Morpheus god of earthly dreams, Hypnos god of sleep and his wife Pasithea and their son Phantasos who was also the god of dreams, and then there was Epiphron who was god of prudence and his twin brother Charon who look more like bone of man he rowed the boat across the river Styx. There were also the Erinyes also known as the furies. They were three of them woman. They were a little crazed. Hecate was present. All the underworld inhabitants were happy to have a queen who fit so well into their world.

One day close to the end of her half of year stay in the underworld. Persephone sat on her throne overseeing the judgment of soul. While Hades did paper work in his office this became their method to get work done faster so they could spend time together. Persephone quickly got a nickname by the humans that past throw and souls she became known as Iron Queen. She could be just a cold and unmovable as Hades himself. She wore a ruby red one shoulder toga with black skull pin in the style she had come to love. Her wedding ring and engagement ring sat on her finger. Her hair was auburn in color and was perfectly style in waves around her silver crown. Her eyes bore into shade that was being judge. It was young woman younger than herself when she married Hades. She was barely fourteen years old. Her brown hair was pulled back into ponytail. Her knees from were Persephone was look scarred. There were dark circles under her eyes. Rhadamanthys, one of the judges of dead, sat straight back his brown hair was tied back. His skin was color of the mortal. But he had a glow around him. He was a demi-god. And one of Persephone's half brothers in fact all of the judges were her half brothers and demi-gods thanks to her dad. He was dressed in dark blue toga and toga shirt. Next to him with the scales was Minos. Minos wore dark green toga which brought out his green eyes. His blonde hair was pulled back. The final judge was Aeacus he wore red toga and toga shirt. He had the trademark blue eyes of Zeus. His hair came from his mom it was black. Again he skin was the color of mortals. Every judge had mortal color skin but had golden aura.

"Asphodel meadow sound fitting brothers" Aeacus said

"She has disobeyed her father to many times Aecus" Rhadamanthys stated.

"So where would you put her sure not Tartarus" Minos stated.

"We can sentence her to Phlgethon or Acheron" Rhadamanthys said.

Persephone watched the young child expression with each passing word. Persephone blue eyes met the child hazel brown eyes. And in a sudden moment she saw her some of the young child memories.

"You cannot be serious she is a child Rhadamanthys" Aeacus yelled.

The child was nearly in tears by this point. Her father had been nothing but mean to this child. She was never good enough because she was born a girl. Persephone made a decision that Hades would not agree with in that moment but she could see this child suffer anymore.

"Silence" Persephone bellowed.

Rhadamanthys, Minos and Aeacus turned to face their queen in wide eyed look. The child kneeled down on the ground and bowed her head at the queen of the underworld voice. The child had tears running down her face. Her skin was now grey instead of normal olive undertone pale flesh. Panic and Pain bellowing came running. They peaked into the room from large double doors which lead to the rest of the place. Persephone rose from her throne and descending the stairs. Rhadamanthys, Minos and Aeacus parted so she could past in between them. They had seen Hades intervene in rare cause but they never see their King come off his throne and approach a soul in question. Hades normally if he intervened would just casted judgment.

Persephone walked over to child soul. She placed her pale blue hand on the child chin. She brought the child face up to look at her. All the hurt in the world was present on her face. This little girl was scared out of her mind.

"What's your name child?" Persephone asked.

"Galene of Thebes your highness." The child voice answered.

It was barely above a whisper. This made Persephone heart break even more. The voice also trembled. Persephone usher the child to stand. The child stood and her body became more solid then the floating forms of the other souls.

"Well Galene I know of your life. And I shall case judgment on you." Persephone said.

Galene trembled and tears nearly welled up in her eyes. Her eyes looked at Rhadamanthys, then Minos, then Aeacus who all looked shocked. Then her eyes landed on Persephone.

"I have seen your life is not always as it seems. How does one obey a father when whatever a person does is never good enough?"

"So where is going my queen the Asphodel meadows?" Aeacus asked.

"Surely, not the Elysian Fields my lady" Minos stated.

"She has no choice but to seen this trouble maker to Tartarus." Rhadamanthys stated.

"You are all wrong. Galene, how would you feel if you would serve me for all eternity?"

Galene eyes went wide at that statement. She quickly nodded her head. Persephone turned to leave the room waving for Galene to follow her. Rhadamanthys, Minos and Aeacus all looked shocked as Galene followed Persephone out of the throne room.

"Galene your main duty will be to help me when I am in the underworld. You will help me like a ladies maid. You will also work for my husband at times. But for the most you will be attending me."

Persephone leaded her to the servant's wing of the castle. There were many open room and bath rooms in this area of the castle. Panic and Pain had shown it to her when she was made their queen and given a grand tour. Galene followed quickly behind her taking everything in. Persephone opened a room that was servant room but in Galene eyes it was fit for a princess. There was armoire and four poster bed. It connected to room that had tub that need water to be heated and poured into room throw a series of tubes of minerals. Galene looked around the room in awe.

"This is for me"

"Yes my dear it is for you. You will not be needed until tomorrow you meet me in the throne room at nine. That can be told by the sundial by the window. By the way you don't need to fear us child no one will hurt you."

"What about Lord Hades"

"Hades if he should hurt you will answer to me. And trust me you will not be hurt by him if he knows what good for him. And if you need anything just ask Pain and Panic. Pain is red imp slightly overweight. Panic is teal imp the like twig. Now relax and sleep."

"Thank you my lady"

Galene ran over to Persephone and hugged her waist. For the first time Galene felt like she had real mother. Her mother did nothing to help her. She was more focus on her brothers and not her.

"You're are very welcome"

Persephone closed the door to the room. Then she slowly made her way back to the throne room. Panic and Pain came running to find her. That was not at all odd. She sighed then walked fast to see what the big problem was.

"Your most mercifulness" Pain said out of breath

"There is a mortal woman requesting you." Panic finished.

"She is alive"

"Yes" they said together

"Boys, I just got a news servant that will attend to me while I am here. You are to make her feel protected and safe if you don't you will answering to me. She is very afraid. She is asleep in servant purple bedroom. When she wakes up give her a tour. I will deal with the mortal before Hades blows a gasket."

"Ok your most" Pain started

"Mercifulness" Panic finished.

Persephone headed off to find the mortal female. She headed to the throne room. She found Hades lounging in his throne.

"Seph love what does it mean if there is mortal in the underworld."

"It was not my idea."

Persephone headed up the stairs to the throne. Hades looked less than pleased. Persephone lean down and kissed him. Then she sat down on her throne. Hades waved his hand signaling the door where the mortal was at. A beautiful young woman walked inside. Her face was heart shape. Her hair was pulled back in curl side pony tail that was a mess. A pale blue green ribbon was in her hair. She was dressed in tattered dress. Her feet were ripped open and her shoes were broken. She looked pitiful. Hades rolled his eyes. Persephone sighed at her husband then turned back to the woman.

"What can we do for you doll" Hades asked.

"Lord and Lady I'm Psyche I have come with a request from Lady Aphrodite. She requests some of your beauty box."

"Really why does miss love and sex need my wife beauty"

"She needs to replenish her own because she grew less beautiful when she cares for her son who is my husband, Eros."

"Oy Vey Seph you handle this please I need a drink"

Persephone looked at her husband as he walked out of the room. She then turned her attention back to Psyche. Psyche nearly crumbled to the ground in tears. Persephone sighed and rose from her throne. She took Psyche arm and led her to queen chambers.  
"I see no reason not give it to you. You must not open this box my dear." Persephone started.

Psyche blue eyes widen and her heart shape full lips gasped.

"But first we need to take care of you"

Persephone waved her hand and Psyche beauty return to what she was before all of her task set out on her by Aphrodite. Her skin was healthy pale peach color. Her hair was blonde that was nearly blue white blonde. Her dress was fixed as where her shoes. Psyche was very beautiful. And Persephone could see why Aphrodite hated this woman. If Persephone memory served her right it was her parents and people around this woman that worshiped Psyche yet Aphrodite temple were empty.

"You truly love your Husband don't you my lady Persephone"

"Yes, like you love Eros."

"Do you think when all of this is done I will be made goddess so I can be with him always"

"Don't see why not. If I know Eros like I do he will do all in his power to help you. As I believe he already has. If I know Aphrodite her tasks were design to hurt and/or kill you."

"They all seem impossible. I went to your mom and Hera for help. They would not help me in begin in risk of offending Aphrodite. Her first task for me was to separate handfuls of all grains, beans and poppy seed that she mix together and have then done before the sun set. Then it was the golden wool of golden sheep. Then I had to get water from the River Styx source. Then finally I had to come get a box of your beauty."

"Those tasks do sound impossible. Come let get you back to that spoiled brat of goddess"

"Thank you so much my lady"

Psyche traveled back over the river Styx by mean of Charon. Persephone watched her go. She truly hoped that she would become a goddess. For if anyone showed true devotion it was her. Hades found Persephone watching the water of Styx. He wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Sephie darling come inside"

"Do you think she will make it?"

"If anyone could it would be her."

Hades walked arm and arm with Persephone into his palace.


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing

A hundred years had passed since then. Persephone was still biding her time. Hades had tried and failed numerous times to take over and really never got past the starting block. Persephone had taken on two other shades woman as her hand maidens in the underworld. Their names were Aikaterine, and Korinna. She learned the Furies names they were called Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megaera. She had also got nymphs to be her hand maidens on earth. Their names was Argiope who was silver blue nymph of a stream, then was Karya who had brown skin and green hair that hung around her shoulders she was nymph of a chestnut tree, then there was Melissae who was yellow nymph with short black hair she was nymphs of honey bees, finally there was Hercyna. Hercyna was nymph of pale purple flowers. Her hair was darker purple then her pale purple skin. Psyche had become the goddess of Devotion. She was one of Persephone few true friends on Olympus. She now had pale blue skin. Her hair was like she had done as mortal only her hair was now a light blue green color. Her hair band was dark blue green. Her dress was also dark blue green except her a belt right under her breast that purple. And when she wanted to fly with her husband, butterfly wings would appear on her back.

It was early spring. Persephone had taken a break from her paperwork. She was walking in field on earth. Most of her nymph friends / hand maidens were playing in the field. While the nymphs were preoccupied Persephone ran into the woods and changed her appearance to that of a mortal. The flowers in her hair disappeared all together. Then she disappeared from earth. She reappeared in the underworld. Cerberus wailed his tail at the sight of her. He brought all three of his heads down so she could pet him. She scratched him right behind his ears. Then she continued to Hades palace. Cerberus tried to follow her. She turned and pointed back to where he was meant to stay. Cerberus whined but went back to his post.

Persephone slinked into throne room. Hades was concentrating on the chest board. Persephone looked to Pain and Panic who took notice of her. She brought her finger to her lips and shhs motion. She changed her body back to her normal teal skin. Her hair stayed golden blonde with no flowers. Her body was incased in royal blue one shoulder toga with sliver circle toga pin. Her sandals were also silver and tied up to knee. She made her way over to Hades and wrapped her arms around his middle. Then she blew on his right ear causing his flame hair to flicker. He moaned in pleasure. Then looked down and notice Persephone arms wrapped round him. Hades turned and pulled into his chest.

"Seph love what are doing here? Not that I don't like seeing you but your mom going to have cow when she notice you're gone."

"I miss you, and beside mom is focused her attention on my half sister and brother, Despoine and Areion."

"Isn't one of them a horse?"

"Yes Areion I blame that on Poseidon when he had sex with my mom when she was form a mare and he as stallion. He is actually a sweet horse. Despoine is my mom new project since she cannot change me."

"I miss ya too babe but you know the rules."

"To Tartarus with the rules, I need to talk you about something… alone"

Hades gave a look to Pain and Panic. Pain and Panic vacated the room quicker then millisecond. Hades then picked Persephone on the top of the chess board. Persephone smiled at him coyly.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, my lord you see Zeus recently announce that Hera is going to have another child."

"What does mister high and mighty have to do with us?"

"Zeus announcement had me think. I came to the realization that I want to have a baby."

"A baby, Seph, darling that is a lot of work and with you only here half the year it would not be right for baby to go through that at all."

"I know but Hades don't you want a child with me. It has been over a hundred years. The honeymoon period ended over decade ago. I am not saying that we have baby right now but I would like you to think about it."

"How about this Seph I will think about but we will not act on it until the contract is gone."

Persephone pursed her lips. Hades pulled her face closer to him and kissed her passionately. He mostly was nibbling on her full bottom lip. Hades ran his hand down her body in suggestive matter. Persephone broke the kiss and lean back into chess board. She picked up a figure of Zeus.

"So my lord, are you still planning the six attempt to take over?"

"Hey Seph I don't see you doing anything to break the contract at least I am trying here. And I have it on good authority this time it going to work."

"Let make a deal. I help you with this hostile takeover and you think about us having a baby. It someone you could train better then the two yutz we call Pain and Panic."

"Oy, Sephie you are not going to drop it are you."

"No, I just keep picturing a child who looks just like you and I combined. Picture it my lord. And that give us a reason to go at like rabbits. I will even wear the slave costume again. Come on even Ares has couple kids you cannot screw them anymore than him. "

Hades mind flashed with image of Persephone in many different sexual poses. Images of child a little girl who ran about the underworld flashed in his mind. The little girl smiled up at him with Seph smile and he could not help himself but smile.

"Ok Seph you win. We will try for child but you have to help with this take over."

Persephone hopped down from the chess board. Hades goofy grin at the thought a child. She kissed his cheek. Then head out of the throne room. Hades wake form his trace when she kissed him. He watched her walk away.

"Are we not starting now?"

"Love to but can't. Mom going to find out about this if I don't go."

Hades ran his hand up his face and through his flames. Then he walked back to his throne. The image of child still played in his mind. Seph had point. And she wanted to have he kid. Who was he to stop her? The only problem was that damnable contract.


	21. Chapter 21

I own nothing

A week after the birth of Hera's and Zeus's precious baby boy Hercules a large party was being held on Olympus. It was mandatory that all gods had attend. It was Persephone second month on Olympus. No one was the wiser that Hades and Seph were planning to over throw Zeus. Well ready Hades was but Persephone was helped him in some ways. In fact she was working on her own plan which by the way had more of chance of actually working but who was she to argue with Hades when he working in her favor. He agreed that they would try to have a baby when that plan was closer to coming to end.

Persephone stood next to her mother at the party. She was dressed in white one shoulder toga with silver circle toga pin. Her hair was golden blond and had baby blue flower cascading down her hair. She was actually excited to meet her new half brother. Persephone head over to Hera who was cuddling the baby.

"Persephone my dear I like you to meet Hercules."

Hercules was adorable. His reddish blonde hair curled around his almost mortal color ski. His aura was golden color as well. He had the same blue eyes that Persephone had. Hercules giggled and tried to reach for her. Hera placed the baby in Persephone's arms. Seph cooed at Hercules. He just grabbed on her one wavy lock of hair that fell over her shoulder.

"He so precious"

"You look like natural mother Sephie"

"I know Hera but could imagining not having Zeus with you during all over it"

"No my dear I see your point"

Hera took Hercules back as Persephone put out her hand and blew. And beautiful pale blue flower appeared. Hercules tried to grab on to them as they float over his head. Hera smiled as Persephone walked away and back over to her mother. Once she was back she noticed Hermes makes his way to Hera with flowers in his hand. She noticed Zeus standing by the cradle.

"Oh… on behalf my son I want to thank you all … for your wonderful gifts!" Zeus said.

"What about our gift, dear?" Hera asked.

Persephone noticed him working with clouds. Until, it was in a shape of baby winged horse.

"His name is Pegasus, and he's all yours son." Zeus stated.

Hercules bonked heads with Pegasus. Pegasus was dazed for a second before he licked Hercules. Hercules started to whimper. Then Pegasus cuddled into Hercules. Persephone awed when all the gods did. She had to admit it was adorable. Persephone looked around the room for Hades. He was going to be here. She wanted to see him before he left they had both been busy. They had not had time to see each other in two months she had been here. She saw him. He was leaning against a pillar.

"How sentimental… you know I haven't been this choked up since I got hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh?" Hades said.

Persephone wore a look of disdain. Hades made his way of to Dionysus and Aphrodite who were standing next each other.

"So this is an audience or mosaic? Hey how you doin'? Looking good, nice dress" Hades said.

He made way over to Zeus. Zeus grabbed Hades by the shoulder and pulled him into bone crushing hug.

"So, Hades, you finally made it. How are things in the underworld?"

"Well they're just fine. You know, a little dark, little gloomy. And as always, hey full of dead people. What are you gonna do?"

Hades moved from Zeus to Hercules who was in cradle. Persephone hoped that he like Hercules. But she also knew that it was not likely. She would be lucky if he liked his own children one day if all went according plan.

"Ah! There's the little sunspot. Little snootchie." Hades said.

He waved his hand and a skull with spike on it head appeared.

"And here is a sucker for the little sucker eh? Here you go. Ya just-"

Hercules grabbed Hades's finger when he went to put the sucker in Hercules mouth. Persephone watched in horror as Hades started to grunt in pain. He final was able to pull his hand away.

"Sheesh! Uh, powerful little tyke" Hades said

He was trying to get feeling back into his fingers. Zeus pulled Hades back into his chest.

"Come on Hades don't be such a stiff join the celebration!" Zeus yelled.

"Hey!" Hades started.

He started to laugh. Persephone loved that laugh. He rarely laughed. Persephone tried to make her way closer to him but failed.

"Love to, babe, but unlike _you gods_ lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig… that you, by the way so charitably bestowed on me Zeus. So… can't. Love to, but can't." Hades stated.

"You ought to slow down you'll work yourself to death. Hah! Work yourself to death" Zeus said.

Zeus started to laugh as did the crowd of gods. Hades even Fake laughed as did Persephone.

"If only… if only" Hades said under his breath.

Persephone glared at her mother then made her way behind a pillar and ran to were Hades's chariot was at. The black griffins curled around her legs as she petted their heads. Hade made his way over to his chariot. He was half way there when he notice Persephone leaning against it. She was looking just as sexy as ever.

"Seph, baby what are you doing? You should be inside laughing at high and might bad pun"

"It is not funny" Persephone said

She moved from the chariot. And closer to him he met her half way. He grabbed her by her hips. She cuddled into his chest. He ran his other hand up her back.

"I love ya Seph"

"And I love you and by the way you will pay for the moussaka comment."

"What! Persephone you know love you. You got me to eat it didn't ya"

"Fine I concede that point. I will see you tonight"

"How"

"I have my ways. As long if I am back by sunrise I will be in the clear."

"Hate to leave ya babe."

"I know I know you have a meeting with the fates. See ya tonight"

"Ya babe tonight"

Persephone kissed Hades passionately then slinked away back towards the party. Hades head over to his chariot. The griffins tried to follow her.

"Again babe ya tame my beasts"

"That not all I can tame. If you are good I will give you a present tonight"

"What kind of present"

Persephone looked at Hades coyly. She ran her hand down her body in suggestive manner. She then blew him a kiss.

"If you have to ask…See ya tonight flame boy"

Hades laughed at the thought of what was to come night. If he had more time he would have taken her right then and now. And teach her not to call him flame boy. Hades got in his chariot and drove away. Persephone made her way back to the party.


	22. Chapter 22

I own nothing

Hades made his way to the underworld. Once at the bottom of the stair of his palace wait two second before he bellowed.

"Pain!" Hades bellowed.

"Coming, your most lugubriousness" Pain said

Pain came running down the stairs. He tripped.

"Ow!" Pain screamed.

Then he proceeded to tumble-down the rest of the stairs. Hades rolled his eyes. And he rubbed his eyebrows.

"Panic!" Hades bellowed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can handle it!"

Panic falls and lands Pain butt. Hades thought really he was surrounded by idiots. No wonder Persephone chose dead mortals for her servants here at least they had half a brain.

"Pain! Ohh," Pain started.

"And Panic!" Panic finished.

"Reporting for duty" they said together.

"Fine, fine, fine just let me know the instant the fates arrive." Hades said

"Oh, they're here" Panic said.

Hades flames turned from blue to orange and with each passing second became closer to red and yellow.

"What? The fates are here and you didn't tell me"

They both started to whimpering and groaning as Hades went bright red.

"We are worms! Worthless worms" They both said.

They transformed themselves into worms. Then they started to grovel at Hades feet. Hades brought his hands to his face. He went from bright red to his normal self.

"Memo to me, memo to me, maim you after my meeting" Hades said

Hades made his way into his palace. He was thinking about all tortures he could to Pain and Panic. Then his thought turned to Persephone. And what his child would look like. He could picture a little girl that looked her mother. But none of that would happen if he did not overthrow Zeus.

"Incoming" Clotho said.

Clotho was medium in height. She had green gray skin. She had elongated chin. She also had six yellow worm-like hairs. She was the spinner of the tread of life. She was somewhat in love with Hades but also knew it was impossible for her to have him. Her sister Lachesis was the tallest dark blue grey skin. She had elongated nose. She had no hair she was the oldest. She measured the thread of life. The last sister was the smallest. She had one eye socket. And she had purple grey skin and three green worm-like hairs. She was the cutter of the thread of life.

"Ladies! Hah! I am sorry that I'm-" Hades started

"Late" The fates finished together.

"We knew you would be" Lachesis stated.

"We know everything" Clotho said

"Past," Lachesis said.

"Present," Clotho said.

"And future, indoor plumbing it's gonna be big" Atropos said

"Great, great any ways see, ladies, was at this party and lost track of-" Hades started.

"We know" They said

"Yeah I know you know so here is the deal: Zeus, Mr. High and mighty, Mr. "hey you get off my cloud" now he has-" Hades started

"A bouncing baby brat" all said.

"We know" Clotho yelled.

Hades went bright red and orange.

"I know… You know. I know I got it. I got the concept. So let me just ask: is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover bid, or what? What do you think?" Hades finished.

"Umm" Clotho started.

"Oh no you don't we not supposed to reveal the future." Lachesis said

A spider came out of her nose. She sniffed and it went back in. Hades looked discouraged. This was not so easy. Persephone had always talked them into to revealing the future. He knew that Clotho had a huge crush on him. Was it wrong to play on her emotions and did he really care was the question in his mind. And the answer was no. Seph would forgive him she always did all it ever took was time so why not.

"Oh, wait. I'm sorry. Time out, can I… Can I ask you a question, by the way? Are you…Did you cut your hair or something? You look fabulous" Hades said.

Clotho started to giggle. One of her worm-like hairs fell out. It moved up Hades arm. As she started to giggle he knew it was working. He placed it back in her hair. In Hades mind he was picturing Clotho was Seph.

"I mean you look like a fate worse than death."

Clotho giggles continued. Lachesis looked at Atropos and then at their foolish sister. They could tell that Hades was playing Clotho. Lachesis punched Clotho in face. Thus causing the eye-ball that was in one of her eye socket to fall out. It landed in Panic hands. Panic groaned in discuss.

"Oh gross!" Panic yelled.

Panic passed it to Pain. The eye-ball started to blinked. Panic tried to get the slime from the eye-ball off his hands.

"Yech! It's blinkin'" Pain yelled.

Pain kicked the eye-ball it landed in Hades outstretched hand. This could work in his favor. Hades removed a hair from the eye-ball. Then he proceeds to polish it before he goes to hand it back to Clotho. His mind was repeating on reel think of Seph.

"Ladies, please my fate… is in your lovely hands"

"Oh… yeah" Clotho sighed.

"Oh all right" Lachesis said

They started to circle and eye-ball glowed and floated. Hades was happy that it worked.

"In eighteen years precisely, the planets will align… ever so nicely." Clotho started.

"Ay, Verse. Oy." Hades stated.

"The time to act will be at hand… unleashed the titans, your monstrous band."Lachesis continued.

"Mm hmm, good, good" Hades said.

"Then the once proud Zeus will finally fall, and you Hades will rule all" Clotho continued.

"Yes! Hades rules" Hades yelled.

He was flaming with excitement. The blue flames travel all the way down his back and his toga. Atropos put her finger up.

"A word of caution to this tale" Atropos continued.

"Excuse me?"

Hades excitement diminished completely. His victory dance halted.

"Should Hercules fight, you will fail." Atropos finished.

Then all three vanished in to thin air. Hades lost control of his temper. He was red with anger to his chest.

"What?" Hades yelled.

Then he took a deep breath cooling his temper down.

"Okay, fine, fine. I'm cool. I'm fine" Hades stated.

Hades ran his hand through his flame hair. Then he led Pain and Panic through the palace to room where potions were kept. It had bones lining the walls. The bell ding as the door opened.

"Pain? Panic? Got a little riddle for ya. How do you kill a god?" Hades stated.

"I do not … know!" Pain stated.

"You can't, they're immortal?" Panic stated.

"Bingo! They're immortal. So first you got to turn the little sunspot mortal." Hades stated.

Meanwhile on Olympus, Persephone and Hera were still in party room. Baby Hercules was in Persephone arms sound asleep.

"Sephie I know your father forgot to ask. Would you consider being Hercules god mother?"

"It would be my honor Hera."

"You don't have to call me by my name deary."

"I know, here Demeter will be looking for me soon"

Persephone handed Hercules back to his mother. Persephone longed for a child of her own more than anything else.


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing

Night had fallen on Olympus when a call to search everywhere for the baby. Persephone heart broke. She disappeared to the underworld. More exact to island of fates. Persephone waved her hand and her baby blue flower disappeared into a crown. She made her way into the cave. The three sisters all circled each other. They stop when they saw Persephone standing there.

"At least you are on time." Lachesis said.

"I have come for two reasons one Hercules is missing tell me please sisters is he dead or in the underworld?"

"No, my queen" Atropos said.

"Praise Zeus, sisters how does my plan sit."

"You plan has a better chance of succeeding our advice will be continue down the road a moment will present itself." Lachesis and Atropos said.

Persephone noticed that Clotho was wearing a dreamy look on her face. She sighed. She could just tell that her husband had something to do with Clotho dreamy look. She was in love with her husband.

"Let me guess he used her to get the information." Persephone asked.

"Ya it was a…" Atropos said

"Don't try to explain. I know what he's like when he set his mind to it. Tell me sisters does my husband have something to do with Hercules disappearance."

"Well…" Lachesis started.

"Don't tell me…don't tell me. It something like he will succeed if Hercules is out of the picture."

The fates looked at Persephone. Seph face twisted in look of displeasure. She shook her head and disappeared up to earth. Only to find baby Hercules turned into mortal he tied to snakes, one was teal the other magenta, into knot. Persephone wore her crown of invisibility. Then Hercules threw the snakes in tied in bow so they land on the stone buff. Persephone watched the woman take Hercules in her arm.

"Hades is going kill us when he finds out what happen" Panic said

"You mean if he finds out" Pain said

"Of course he's gonna…If… if is good" Panic said

"Pain Panic freeze" Persephone yelled.

They both turned and looked for the sound of the voice. Persephone waved her hand making her crown disappear making her visible. Her lips were pursed. Pain and Panic looked in horror.

"Persephone, our mercifulness-" They started.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Persephone yelled.

They both looked wide-eyed at Persephone. She was far past angry. Her hair flew away from her body. Her eyes that were normally kind and full of life were cold and unmoving. Ball of energy formed in her hands.

"We were just following orders." Pain said.

"Do you realize if anyone but me found you? You would be on Zeus feet… And I not sure you will not end up there now. The only one reason you are not yet. And that's because I need your help."

"Why should we help you" Pain asked.

"Yeah, why" Panic asked.

"'Cause if you don't, not only will Zeus know what you did, but so will Hades."

"You wouldn't dare" Pain stated.

"Oh really…Daddy, I found my godson (hiccup)…he was nearly killed my two underworld imps… My lord husband, you Pain and Panic fail to kill a Hercules. He is still alive and doing well… So yes really"  
"You…" Pain said

"I belong in the underworld. If you help me I will make it worth your while. Do you really want to have to live on Olympus?"

"Well No" They said

"I cannot wait to come to underworld. And unlike my husband plan mine is fool-proof. You see all it takes is Zeus to decree for me to return to the underworld while in spring or summer. Thus, breaking the contract I want to go along with Hades plan. Tonight I want you to act if Hercules is dead. And do not let him know that he is alive. For all intensive purposes forget this night ever happen."

"What about you" Panic asked.

"You will not tell Hades… I will not tell Hades… and you will stay in one piece. And my godson is fine"

"What so important about the kid to you" Pain asked.

"Alpha he is my half-brother… Beta he has done nothing worthy of my anger…Gamma I want a baby and until Hades or my plan works it not going to happen. So he is the closest thing I have to my own child."

"Okay… Okay we in"

"Glad you saw it my way. Now get your butts back to underworld. I will be their soon"

Pain and Panic disappeared leaving Persephone standing there. Persephone vanished up to Olympus. She ran to her father rooms. She pushed open the door. Tears were falling from Persephone's blue eyes. Hera ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"My king and queen your son is alive but he was turn into mortal before I could find him. He still has his god like strength. But he can never return to us. I so sorry" Seph cried.

Zeus hugged Persephone when Hera let go of her. Persephone tears were not fake like the one she used on Pain and Panic. She could not picture the pain that Hera and Zeus were going through now. Persephone left her step-mother and father in their pain. She then disappeared off Olympus to the underworld.

Persephone walked into the throne. Hades was looking at his chess table. Pain and Panic were on the other side of the room. Hades was very excited. Hades turned when he heard Persephone draw in a breath. There was a sadness that he never had seen in Persephone eyes. Hades pulled Seph to him with his smoke tendrils. She head buried in his chest. Her tears pour on his toga.

"Seph baby are you alright"

"How could you"

"Seph what are you talking about"

"Hercules"

"Babe, darlin' come on dry your tears"

"He was just a baby. How could you, what if that baby was mine would done the same thing"

"But he's not."

"He was the closest thing I had to my own child and now he's gone"

"Seph, we will have a child I promise you"

"It's all for the good of your plan, I hope you are happy."

"Seph it was for us"

"For us I loved him. Hera named me as godmother. I was to be a second mother to him and now he's gone. How can you say it is for us?"

"It was for us love. I will make it up to you I swear"

"How?"

"Think of it Seph now that he is dead you can be with always. In fact let go see him now"

Pain and Panic looked worried. Persephone removed the tears from her eyes. And smiled up at her husband. Hades attempted to lead her to look at the shade version of Hercules.

"My Lord no it is still too fresh of wound. Just hold me."

"It will be okay babe"

"I know, I know. I just wished he did not have to…"

"Come Seph I will take your mind off of him."

Hades led Persephone to their bedroom. Pain and Panic watched them leave the room.

"Oh she good" Panic said.

"Very good" Pain said.


	24. Chapter 24

I own nothing

Years passed as they do and Hercules grew in young man. Persephone had seen Hercules many times in his life. He never knew she was goddess. She was one of few goddesses that could truly disguise who she was. It would not be long before Hercules would be questioning where he belongs. Persephone had also been working for her husband in get people on his side for the uprising.

It was early fall. Persephone sat on her throne listen to what was on the agenda for today. Hades sat at her side in his throne. He was rubbing his thumb over her hand. She wore dark green one shoulder toga with a skull toga pin. Her hair was pulled so her crown sat perfectly on the top of her head. Her auburn waves of hair cascades down her back. She looked coyly at her husband who was also not paying attention to Pain and Panic as the rattle on. Hades leaned over and kissed Persephone passionately. She moaned in pleasure. He turned his arm into smoke and picked her out of her throne and placed her over his lap. They continued make-out on his lap. Until, he pulled away and started to kiss down her neck. She moaned and moved her head to side to give him better access to her neck. Persephone or Hades was not paying attention to Pain or Panic or what they were saying.

"Are you even listening to us" Pain asked.

"No" Persephone said.

She wrapped her finger around Hades flame hair. She giggled as in Hades free hand a fire-ball appeared. He flame roasted Pain and Panic. He went back to making love to his wife which he had not seen in close to six months. He had been in dog house for years after what happen to Hercules. He thought it was mostly because Persephone wants a baby so much. He hated to admit it but this was most affectionate she had been with him in long while. Persephone hopped off his lap and ran over to chess table.

"Sephie" Hades growled.

"I not angry at you anymore… I just don't want the imps to see me nude. For my body is for your eyes only"

Hades stood from his throne and used his smoke arms to grabbed her and throw her over his shoulder.

"Boys don't disturb us unless it emergency and even then don't"

"Hades" Persephone said coyly

She blew on the back of his neck causing his flame hair to dance and him to moan in pleasure. Hades brought his hand and smacked her butt playfully. It was her turn to moan. Then Hades walked out the room with Persephone over his shoulder.

Pain and Panic pealed themselves off the wall. Not more than minute later the screams and moans of pleasure from Persephone reached their ears. They both groan again. They did not know which worst dealing with sexually frustrated Hades was or listening to Persephone and Hades go at like rabbits.

"I guess we should get started on the paper work for today."Panic said.

"Yeah your right I have no desire to flame roasted again today." Pain said.

Hours later Hades looked down to sleeping wife. Her auburn hair was wild part of it was plastered to delicate face. She moaned and rolled closer to Hades chest. The black silk sheet was the only thing keeping him from focusing on his wife nude body. There were love bits on junction between her neck and shoulder. And nail marks down Hades's back. Persephone was something else. Hades looked down to Persephone as she sighed. He kissed her lips. She moaned and cuddled into his chest. Hades was known as cold god. But the truth was that his strength came from Persephone. She was his reason for everything. She was only thing in all his godly life that every made his heart nearly stop. He did not care what the rest of the world saw Aphrodite as the most beautiful woman in Cosmos to him she was nothing compared to Persephone. Persephone could be just as cold as Hades. That was part of the reason that she got the nickname the iron queen. She could be just as unmoving as Hades. Many mortals felt sorry for Persephone being that the tale that was told was the Hades had kidnapped her forced her to marry him then made her eat pomegranate seeds. The truth was he could not make Persephone do anything she did not want to. And what mortals did not get, Tartarus, the Olympians did not get was Persephone belong in the underworld.

A knocked woke Hades from his thoughts. Persephone moaned nearly waking up. Hades growled and got out of bed. He grabbed his toga shirt and toga on and walked over to the door. Pain and Panic with Persephone hand maidens were at the door. Hades was trying not exploding or flame roasts them. Pain and Panic he had no problem charbroiling but Persephone three shades handmaidens remind him of his wife and he could not hurt them.

"Yes" Hades asked.

"Ah… Boss" Pain and Panic said.

"Master… some of the mistress nymphs came to tell us that two heroes are coming to try to take Persephone" Galene said.

"They are demigods Master" Korinna said.

Korinna was older then Galene when she died. She had green eyes and long nearly black hair. Korinna was killed by snake bit during a celebrating the return of spring. Aikaterine was oldest of Persephone hand maiden she was killed by her husband for not being able to bare him children. She had long wavy brown- blonde hair that was pulled back in braid. Her eyes were brown.

"One has already kidnapped Helen of Troy." Aikaterine stated.

"Their names are Theseus and Peirithous, master. Theseus is the one that has Helen of Troy for himself master." Galene added.

This was another reason that he could not hurt his wife maids. They unlike Pain and Panic knew how to relay a message quickly and had all the facts. Hades nodded his head and Persephone three hand maidens left. Again another thing that Pain and Panic could not do or did not understand when to leave.

"You two have anything to add" Hades asked Pain and Panic.

"No" They said together

Hades shut the door to Persephone's and Hades chamber. He walked back over to the bed. He kissed Persephone awake. Her eyes opened when he deepened the kiss. Hades pulled away.

"Babe you got get dress we have company"

Persephone groaned and moaned. But she got out of bed. She pulled back on the toga from earlier. She fastened the toga pin in place. When Hades came over and wrapped his arms around Persephone middle. He kissed her neck as she tried to fix her hair. Hades waved his hand her hair was fixed perfectly.

"Now go show our guests into the dining room"

"Who are these guest my lords"

"Two mortals that seek to take you from me"

"And you think it's smart to have me show them to dining room"

"Yes, love, play the victim. Say that I wish to see them"

"Alright my lord if you think it's wise"

Hades waved his hand and necklace of silver diamonds, and emeralds appeared around Persephone neck. Persephone looked at herself in the mirror before she walked out of the room to entrance of the palace.

Persephone stood on the shore looking off sadly. Charon rowed the boat across the river with two mortals that reminded her more of Apollo than anything else. One had wavy light brown hair and blue grey eyes. He looked as if he did not think this was good idea. The other mortal had black hair and blue grey eyes. He looked over-confident and sure of himself. He reminded her of Apollo or her father. Persephone rolled her eyes at the sight of them. Charon made it across the river. The two mortals got off and looked at beautiful sad goddess. Charon bowed to his queen before leaving to go back across.

"I'm Peirithous my lady and this Theseus and we are here to rescue you" the one with black hair said.

"I can never escape."Persephone said.

"We can help you" Peirithous said.

"Come, I believe my husband want to welcome you to our realm" Persephone said.

She led the two mortals up into the dining room. Hades sat at head of the table and ushered Persephone over to him. Theseus shook his head and walked inside. Theseus did not think this was going to be this easy. Hades had nasty temper and held on to things that belonged to him. And Persephone belonged to him. There were two golden chairs next to Hades. He motioned for Theseus and Peirithous to sit down. Peirithous sat down without question. Theseus did so slowly.

"Welcome to the Underworld… Peirithous and Theseus right… Persephone, babe, take a seat, love"

Persephone took a seat next to her husband. She smiled at the two heroes.

Peirithous completely ignoring what the myth about Persephone taught started to gore themselves. Persephone shook her head. Theseus was slower eating the food and drink. Ten minutes into the meal Theseus and Peirithous started feel very sluggish. Theseus stopped eating. Peirithous continued to eat.

"So what brings ya to underworld" Hades asked.

"We came to for your wife" Peirithous said.

"Really you think I would just let my wife go" Hades asked.

"No, but you let just in" Peirithous said.

"Peirithous shut up" Theseus said.

"What Theseus" Peirithous asked.

"You really are dumber than a rock" Persephone said

"What?" Peirithous asked.

"I want to be here" Persephone said.

"No you don't he brainwashed you" Peirithous said.

"No" Persephone said.

She got up wrapped her arms around her husband neck. Hades smiled at her. Theseus tried to get out of the chair. He could not it like his body was stuck to chair. Theseus looked at Persephone and Hades they both wore wicked smile.

"Sephie babe why don't wait in our bed room" Hades said

"Slave outfit my lord" Persephone said coyly.

"Oh yeah" Hades said.

Persephone slinked out of the room. Peirithous groaned as Persephone left the room. Hades turned and round on the two men. They both tried to get out of the chairs.

"You are both very foolish to come to get my wife… and your punishment will be to stay in these chairs forever until you waste away into nothing. You will be unable to get food or drink. I agree with my wife about you Peirithous you are dumber than rock." Hades yelled.

He was flaming red then he left room which was filled with groans. Hades walked back to his bedroom where Persephone was waiting for him. He opened the door and saw Persephone dressed in the slave outfit.

"Master where do, you want me" Persephone asked.

Hades grin wickedly then he shut the door.


	25. Chapter 25

I own nothing

Hades and Persephone relationship return to what it was before the whole baby Hercules incident. Her maids in the underworld now had a new task. That was to feed Theseus mostly because Persephone learned that he did not believe it was good idea. The fact that he did not want to take her added to her case for him not serving the full punishment. And she had way to make Hades agree with her. It was amazing and a man would do to keep his wife happy. Theseus was also smart enough to pick a mortal daughter of Zeus unlike his drunken idiot of friend. Winter became spring as it always does. Persephone and her nymphs were in the forest outside where Hercules was being raised. All her paper work was done and she was relaxing. She could tell something was going to happen soon. Persephone walked closer to edge of the forest. Argiope was at her side along with Karya. Melissae and Hercyna were not far behind them.

"Seph we should be get back" Karya said.

"Yeah my lady, it's nearly night." Argiope said.

"Where are you going?" Melissae buzzed

"The sun is setting soon Nyx will be out we must rest." Hercyna said.

"Hold on a moment" Persephone said.

Persephone edged closer to edge of the forest. She saw Amphitryon and young teen Hercules. Persephone turned back to her nymphs.

"Go back to your homes ladies I will be fine on my own"

"Demeter told not to" Argiope said.

"It is fine I'll be fine I will be on Olympus before night fall." Persephone said

"But Seph" They all said.

"Who do you serve my mother or me?" Persephone snapped.

She sounded much like the iron queen that she had been come known for. Her nymphs all looked at her in shock. It was one of few times that she reminded them of her husband. They all bowed their heads.

"You my lady" They all said.

"I thought so" Persephone stated.

"We just want to make sure you are safe" Melissae buzzed.

"Yes Persephone we care about you" Karya said

"We don't want anything to happen to you" Hercyna said.

"What could happen to me" Persephone asked.

"Many things" Argiope answered.

"Who dare try to harm a daughter of Zeus for one thing and two no men is stupid enough to come after Hades wife unless he had death wish" Persephone said.

"True… True… Good night Persephone" Argiope said.

"Night my lady" Karya added.

"Night great goddess" Melissae buzzed.

"Yes good night my lady" Hercyna said.

"Good night Hercyna, Melissae, Karya, Argiope" Persephone said.

Persephone waited until they were gone before she made her way closer to Amphitryon and Hercules. She disguised herself as mortal. Her normal teal skin turn mortal pale flesh tone. Her golden locks of hair turn rich brown color. Her blue eyes remained. Her normally on shoulder toga turned into white two shoulder toga with circle toga pins. A crown of pale pink flowers sat on top of her head. She made her immortal aura disappear so she looked like mortal maiden.

"Son, you shouldn't let…those things they said back there get to you?" Amphitryon said.

"But, Pop, they're right. I…I am a freak. I try to fit in… I really do." Hercules started.

Hercules sighed. What, was playing out in front of Persephone broke her heart. She knew what it was like not to fit in. Persephone had always been different from the rest of the gods well other than her husband who was hated. She was daughter of Zeus much like Artemis, Athena, Ilithyia, Hebe, and the Muses. But she was not like them and did not really fit in.

"I just can't… sometimes… I feel like, like really don't belong here, like I'm supposed to be someplace else." Hercules finished.

Hercules walked off. Amphitryon looked forlorn. Mostly because he knew he would have to tell his son. He walked closer to Hercules and put his arm around him.

"Hercules, son-" Amphitryon started.

"I know it doesn't make any sense" Hercules said.

Hercules walked away leaving Amphitryon by himself. Amphitryon walked back to log and sat down. Persephone once Hercules was gone walked out of the forest look much like mortal maiden.

"Amphitryon" Persephone said.

Amphitryon turned at sound of her voice. He looked into her blue eyes. He had seen her many times before. He patted the spot next to him. Persephone sat down next to him. Kore was her mortal name, a name that simply meant maiden.

"Kore, I do not know what I am to do"

"You have to tell him Amphitryon"

"Kore I am afraid of losing him"

"You can never truly lose him. No matter what happens you were the parents that raise him"

"Kore, I know you know something"

"Yes, I do but I cannot tell you"

"How is it that you do not age?"

"Okay, you caught me. Amphitryon I am goddess I wanted to keep watch over Hercules. Not that you would do anything to hurt or harm him. He is destined to great impossible things. I could easily tell you who he is but he has to discover it on own."

"Kore… wait a second you are…"

"Yes I am Hades's queen and Demeter daughter… but I am also goddess of life and sometimes I take interest in morals life and Hercules is one such case"

"But how"

"I can appear like mortal if I wish to…just as easily as I could appear as queen of underworld or Olympian. There are many things that are just too hard to explain. But believe me in this Amphitryon you can never lose your son. For he is your son of your heart… Love is stronger than blood. It would be wrong to stop one's destiny just for fear of losing someone. I know this better than anyone. Life so very fragile in the end we all have a fate we must follow. You have to tell him"

"You're right… Kore"

Persephone was gone before he finished. She appeared on Olympus looking much like her goddess self. Her hair golden skin teal her blue eyes shine with joy. She ran into the throne room of Zeus and Hera. Not paying any mind to the rules.

"Persephone" Hera scolded

"Forgive me my queen my king but the news I bring could not wait" Persephone said.

"What is it my dear" Zeus asked.

"Hercules…his mortal parents are going to tell him that he found as baby with the symbol of gods. He is coming to the temple of Zeus for answers. He may let be able to return to us"

"By Zeus the fates are kind" Hera cried.

"You have done well Persephone"

"Thank you father, step-mother"


	26. Chapter 26

I own nothing

The next morning Persephone was up before her mother was. She disappeared from Olympus and into the Underworld. She knew her mother would think she was with her nymphs and her nymphs would think she was with her mother. Her mom had back off somewhat since she now had full-time deal. Persephone was dressed in one shoulder dark blue toga with silver circle toga pin. Her golden locks fell around her waist and flowers were not present neither was her crown. She just did not feel like wearing either today. She drifted over to Charon boat. He did not look up as she sat down. He paddled her across the river. Many of the souls tried to get her attention. She smiled at them but did nothing to help them. Cerberus went to growl as they passed but noticed it was his mistress and started to whine and wag his snake-like tail. Persephone appeared next to Cerberus. Who, proceeded to lick her. She giggled and petted each of his heads. Then she continued on to Hades palace.

Hades was walking around his chess table. Pain and Panic were going over what was on to-do list. Persephone slinked over to the stairs heading to their thrones. Pain and Panic looked at her in shocked. She had not randomly shown up for a couple of years. Pain and Panic stop talking which caught Hades attention. He turned to stare at them. Then he noticed what they were staring at. He turned and looked at Persephone who was sitting on the stairs.

"Seph what are you doing here"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well babe you did"

"How the planning going"

"It's going"

"It would better if I could help now, right my lord"

"Babe yea it would but Zeus would get wind of it"

"I know that why I can't help ya"

Hades walked over to Persephone and kissed her. He ran his fingers through her hair. He laughed at her. And she giggled at him as he kissed her neck. Pain and Panic cringed. They were happy to have Hades and Persephone not fighting but they did not need the PDA. Suddenly Persephone and Hades looked at each other oddly. Something was happening that normally never happened a mortal female was praying and calling for Hades help. Persephone and Hades met eyes. Persephone let her godly aura and skin fade into that of a mortal. Then she vanished to the place the mortal was praying at.

It was a young about the same age as Hercules. Persephone made herself look like a priestess of Hades. The young woman had brown hair tried back in pony tail. There was a bronze colored hair tie in her hair. She wore a purple toga with two shoulder and circle bronzed color toga pins. A belt danced around her hips it also had bronze colored pin much like toga pins she wore. Her hair had some curl to it from what Persephone could see. There was handsome man near death by her. The woman was crying and sobbing. Persephone could tell the woman had curves in all the right places.

"Who has called upon Lord Hades?" Persephone said.

"Megara who are you"

"Kore… I am a servant of Lord Hades. He has order me to take you to the Underworld to meet with him."

Persephone made herself appear before Megara. Her skin was perfectly color of mortal skin. Her eyes remain purest blue. Her hair was golden waves like the sun that hugged her body perfectly. Megara purple eyes met Persephone blue eyes. Persephone disguise as mortal started to walk away from Megara and mortal man. Megara looked at Persephone in shock. Kore as she called herself was almost beautiful to be mortal.

"What about him" Megara asked.

Persephone turned to look at man. He was near death but not so close that measured need to be taken. But who was she to tell Megara that. Persephone had seen men worst off. The fall of troy was one example of this. Persephone waved her hand and transparent blue shell appeared around him.

"He's not going to die…well not right now anyway."

Megara looked at Persephone oddly. She was debating if she was in the presence of goddess or not. Kore looked like normal mortal. Yes her toga was different then most mortal. Being that it was one shoulder. The question must have been Megara face because Kore started explained.

"When one serves Lord Hades as long as I have one is given powers."

"So you are a demi-goddess?"

"No and Yes… Megara come with me."

Persephone led Megara to one of the many entrances to the Underworld. Persephone was at home in both worlds so the lack of light did not bother her. Megara seem a little on edge in the darkness of the Underworld. That was normal reaction for mortal. Persephone liked Megara she was one of few female mortal that she had met that had real backbone. It was her altitude. Let face it very rarely did a woman prayed to Hades for anything.

"So Meg…may I call ya Meg…What made ya so desperate to pray to Hades"

"What made ya?"

"Husband"

"Boyfriend"

"Ah… men are such a problem sometime aren't they?"

"So you sold your soul to Hades"

"I sold nothing to Hades"

"But…"

They came upon Pain and Panic who were outside the palace. They looked in shock at Persephone.

"Boys met Megara. Meg this is Pain the magenta imp and Panic the teal imp. They are Hades main servants."

Persephone pushed past them and motioned for Meg to do the same. Meg followed Persephone in her mortal disguise. Hades was on his throne. Persephone made her way up the stairs to her throne and draped herself across it. Hades did not seem shocked by Persephone appearance. Persephone waved to Meg to come forward. Hades wore a wicked grin. He could tell Persephone was playing a game he did not know what but he knew it was game. Meg came forward.

"Lord Hades I simple ask for you to spare my boyfriend life" Meg stated

"What in it for me…ah-"Hades started

"Her name is Meg" Persephone said.

"Meg?" Hades finished.

"I don't know" Meg said.

"Your soul" Persephone said.

Hades and Meg looked at her in shock. Persephone got off the throne and walked down the stairs and went to lean against the chess table. Hades eyes followed Persephone butt as she walked. Meg took note of this. Meg thought more about what Kore said. Yes that made sense why did she not think of that.

"Yes, my soul. I will sell my soul to you… for my boyfriend life."Meg said.

"I don't know" Hades said

"My lord, think about it you'll have a new beauty to help you with your coming up deal. And she gets to spend time with her boyfriend. Of course the stipulation must be added that if her boyfriend should leave her…her time serving you starts at that moment." Persephone said.

Persephone wore a cunning smirk on her face. Hades took note of that. Persephone winked at him then smiled coyly. Hades shuttered in pleasure. This was the first time he saw this side of Persephone. She was up to something.

"Yes, with that stipulation you got ya self a deal _Nut_-Meg" Hades said.

Hades came down from his throne and stuck out his hand. Meg knew her boyfriend would never leave her. So what did she have to lose? She walked over and took Hades's hand. They shook on the deal. Meg felt no different. Hades looked over to Persephone and nodded his head. Persephone smiled and made a ball of pure energy appear in her hand then she sent it off to Meg boyfriend to take shell off and heal him.

"It's done babe. Pain Panic, show my little nut Meg out of here." Hades said.

Once Hades and Persephone were alone Hades round on Persephone. She smiled at him coyly. He kissed her which in turn turned into a full make out fest. Half way into the kiss Persephone let her goddess aura and skin return to her. His hands wonder all over her body. He knead her perfect full breast. When they broke the kiss they were both breathless.

"I don't see how that deal help me…Babe. I know ya have fondness for mortal but that deal had nothing to do with me."

"It not my fault she was barking up the wrong god or should I say goddess… And my dear husband that deal does help you just let me take care of it. You will have your new slave by the next day."

"Do I want to know Sephie?"

"What are all men subject to?"

"Ohh… I'm I reading you right love you are going to sleep with him"

"Don't go there. No, an even hotter babe"

"And who is that not you. You are mine darlin'"

"I know that Master."

"If Pain and Panic can assume any form they wish. Who we not to use that talent"

"I love this side of you babe"

"I figure you would why don't we retire to a bed chamber where I can show you how_ bad_ this side of me I can be"

"Oh yeah"


	27. Chapter 27

I own nothing

An hour later Persephone laid in her husband's arm. There were many bite marks on her body. There were silken ties around the bed poses. Hades also had bite marks and nail marks down his chest. His flame hair was down the pillow. Persephone's golden locks mixed with his flames. It was a shocking combination. She groaned and made to get up. She left the sheet behind, thus, given Hades a wonderful view of her prefect body. That they both secretly hope would soon be rounded with child. Hades's plan had about a year before he could enact it. Persephone plan would not work until he did so. But she planned to start really trying for child next winter.

"Sephie baby come back to bed"

"I hate to leave you Hades my love but if I don't leave soon my mom will know where I am. And we need to make Pain and Panic turn into attractive woman to make Meg's boyfriend leave her so you have help other than the imps."

"I know… I know my flower. It just the sight of your glorious body makes me wants to have ya all over again."

"I can't wait for when we can be alone with having to worry about the damnable contract"

"In year love we will be at home on Olympus"

"Hades, Olympus is not all it cracked up to be. I would be happy with being with you here in the Underworld without that contract. Raise a child with you without having to spend everyone spring and summer away from you. I love you."

"And I you babe…I know Olympus is not great darlin' but it would be under new management."

Persephone bent to pick up his toga shirt. She gave Hades a beautiful view of her rounded child baring hips and butt. Her body was designed for sex. She could never be the virginal goddess her mother at times wanted her to be. There was darkness to Persephone one that made her prefect for Hades and the Underworld. She pulled the shirt on it came down to her calves. It was about four times bigger than she was. Hades used his smoke arm to grab her before she could leave the room. He pulled her back to the bed. She was straddling his waist. The shirt rode up so it rest on her hips. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. His hands that were resting on her hips ran their way up to tangle into her golden locks. Her hands rested on his chest. A knock sounded on bed camber door. They both groaned. Persephone disappeared to across the room. She picked up her toga and started to put it on. She threw Hades's Toga shirt over to him. Persephone shut the pin on her toga and walked over to the door. She opened it a crack to see Pain and Panic. She smiled at them.

"My lord I leave you to your own devices… Boys come with me" Persephone said.

Pain and Panic looked at her oddly. They looked at Hades then at her retreating form. They did not know who the feared more Hades or Persephone. They thought about for a minute before taking off after Persephone. The feared her more because she could hurt them herself but also she could have Hades and Zeus on their asses fast then Zeus's lighting. Hades just shook his head. He waved his hand and the door shut. He began to get dress.

Five minutes later Hades walked into throne room. It was filled with groans and scream of unhappiness. Persephone looked about ready to scream in frustration. Pain and Panic were in form of mortal woman that look like Hecate and Demeter combine. It was not attractive picture. Hades cringed when looked there form.

"No boy, attractive mortal… think Helen of Troy or Aphrodite or Tartarus even me."

Pain and panic in brown eyes mortal looked so confused. Persephone turned when she felt Hades presence. She wore a help me look.

"Help me please."

"Boys you look like a fate worse than death. We need Olympian beauty queen. To beautiful to be mortal… not Demeter and Hecate combine. More Seph and Aphrodite combine."

"Must you bring my mother in this?"

"Seph baby I know you're frustrated but i was help ya"

"I have one more try before I do this myself."

Pain and Panic shifted forms again this time they looked like a very attractive combination of Persephone and Aphrodite. The only problem was they did not have mortal color skin. Persephone ran her hand down her face. She looked at Hades expropriated.

"Boys Mortal or when you get back I will maim you"

Pain and Panic turned their skin color to the color of a mortal. Persephone circled them. She waved her hand and made the boobs of the form bigger and fuller as well as the butt bigger. She made sure the figure was sexy enough temp away any man from any woman. She made the hair full light brown.

"Better much better what do ya say Hades my love"

"Attractive"

"We look like a bimbo" Panic said.

He was the head part of the body. Hades looked at Persephone. She sighed try to remain calm. Persephone waved her hand again. Their voice turned into a female voice.

"Now try again"

"We look like a bimbo" Panic said in female voice.

"Better. But it not we but I and you need a name"

Hades looked like he was ready to laugh. He had not laugh in years. He wrapped his arms around Persephone and smiled.

"How about Sephie"

"No need one that is not tied any of us"

"Sephie love I love your schemes"

"This is not a scheme. This is business… Cordeila"

"No"

"Pandora"

"Love it babe"

"But she can be call Pandora how about Dora."

"Now boys you know the plan get Meg boyfriend attention. Make him run off with ya but under no means are you to sleep with him."

"Got it boss isn't a little degrading?" Panic said.

"Yes it is that fun of it" Hades said.

Panic groaned in the female voice. It caused Persephone and Hades to laugh. Persephone leaned back in Hades arms. She felt very safe and protected and loved.

"Just do it" Persephone snapped.

"Now can we go back to our bed room?"

"Sorry my lord I have paper work to do and so do you"

Persephone kissed Hades good-bye. Then she and female form of Panic and pain disappeared. She stayed hidden and watched the sense play out. `It all work perfectly. Pain and Panic made Meg's boyfriend leave her. But as she watched the sense play out in front of her part of her heart broke as she watch Meg curl into herself and cry. Not just cry but sob uncontrollably. Persephone disappeared to the island of the fates. She was near tears.

"Sisters I have done something I regret." Persephone cried.

The three Fates circle her. The placed their hands on her middle and lead her into their cave.

"We know." Clotho said

"It is her fate without her facing this pain. Hades will win" Lachesis said.

"What are you talking about sisters?"

"Her fate is tied to Hercules." Atropos stated.

"Shouldn't, you not be telling me this?"

"Persephone, you need to know to protect her and make sure she does not get killed doing Hades bidding." Clotho said.

"Isn't that your job whether she dies or not"

"Yes but you can save her. We all know you want nothing more than to stay in underworld forever and only venture to the earth to see your mother. Not have to worry about a contract." Atropos said.

"Yes"

"Then trust us, Sister" Fates said together.

"So I am to help Meg until point I feel she no longer needs me."

"Yes."

"Thank you sisters"

Persephone disappeared back to Olympus. Her plan now was laid out in-front of her. Meg in many ways reminded her of herself. So watching out for Meg would not be a problem for Persephone. Demeter came into the kitchen as Persephone was starting dinner.

"Hello Sephie darling how was your day"

"Eventful"

"Did you have trouble?"

"No Mom. No trouble… just a bunch of paper work."

"Well I have dinner plans with Hestia and Hera so I will not be home to late"

"Okay Mom"


	28. Chapter 28

I own nothing

Over the months of summer Meg and Persephone or Kore as Meg called her developed a fragile friendship. Well not really a friendship Meg had her doubt about Kore. She seemed to have Hades wrapped around her pinky finger. Something was off about Kore in Meg's mind but she could not tell what exactly. Pain and Panic seemed to be afraid of her to which added to Meg's doubt of Kore. She also rarely did any task for Hades. Kore was hiding something she just did not know what.

It was late fall. Persephone sat lounging on her throne. She was in her normal style toga it was done in riches dark blue. Her long auburn locks hang over her back. Her crown that underworld gave her was her head. She also wore her wedding and engagement ring rest on their rightful places. Hades was going over latest number on his side. He was talking to himself or Pain and Panic. Who, where taking notes.

"Hades"

Hades did not even look up. Pain and Panic looked over to her.

"Hades, are you even listening to me?"

"What darlin' I am busy"

He did not turn around but he answered her. Persephone was starting to get irritated .In the two months she had been down here they had not spent more than three hours together. And that included sleep. Now, when they were in same room he did not even pay any mind to her. He went right back to what he was doing.

"Is Meg working out?"

"Yeah sweetie"

Persephone was pretty sure he not even listening to her. There was one way to find out. Persephone got up and walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to sleep with Ares"

"Yeah sure whatever babe just be back later"

Persephone formed an energy ball in her hand. Pain and Panic back away from Hades.  
"Ah… Boss" Pain said.

"What?" Hades asked

He turned around to see a pissed off Persephone. He noticed the energy ball in her hand. He pulled her to him with his smoke arms.

"Do you even love me any more Hades? You been so consumed with this plan you have not kiss me but once in close to the three months I have been down here. We are hardly in the same room. You don't come to bed until wee hours of morning…when I was about to get up. You seemed to forget what this plan was about."

"Sephie baby"

"Don't, Sephie baby me Hades! I love you with all heart and all my soul."

"Persephone sweetheart I love ya I just been busy. You know how it is at the close to the end of plan."

"You were never this bad Hades, what has change?"

"Nothing baby, this time it's going to work"  
"I know that Hades I wanted to start to try for our child."

"Baby this working out is over six months away."

"A baby takes nine months to grow inside of me Hades"

"I know that Seph… "

Hades kissed Persephone. He realized how little time they spent together since she had been here. The more he thought of her being pregnant while the battle was going on. The more he liked that idea. It would get her out of the battle. Zeus would be sure to not let any harm come to her. Hades would be damn sure not let anything happen to her.

"We will start tonight my queen"

"It's going take more than that to appease me Hades."

"How about a candle light dinner in Elysium Fields darlin'"

"It's a start see ya at seven. By the way my Lord we need a new dining room."

"Seph...Wait a second did you said you going to sleep with Ares."

"I was trying to get you attention"

"You better not ever think about sleeping with that hot-head war dog"

"I think I one hot-head lover is enough for me flame-boy"

"Flame boy huh?"

"Uh huh, what are ya going to do about it?"

"You are going pay."

"Oh really come and get me flame boy"

Persephone tried to run away from Hades. He caught her and pinned her to the wall. Her hands were above her head. She was completely at his mercy. Persephone knew Hades would never hurt her. In fact in her mind it was kind of kinky and major turn on. Hades kissed her hard. Persephone melted into his arms. This was how their fights normally would end. It very rarely ended in bloodshed. This was not their worst fight but I was not smallest fight. But that was normal in any marriage. Pain and Panic left the room as soon as the fight between Persephone and Hades started. A mortal man came upon them he had shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a lyre in his hand.

"Can we help ya" Pain asked.

"I seek an audience with the great God and Goddess Hades and Persephone" The man said.

"And who are you?" Panic asked.

"I am Orpheus"

"We will see what we can do" They said together.

Pain and Panic came back into the throne room. They found Persephone pin to the wall by Hades her long pale blue legs were wrapped around his middle. Hades was kissing down her neck. She was moaning and panting. Her hands were tangled in his flame hair.

"A…Ah boss there a mortal here to see you both" Pain stated.

"Really!"Hades growled

"Hades, give us a moment Pain then send him in" Persephone said.

"Seph"

Persephone smiled at Hades and ran her finger down his jaw. Hades was still amazed that the fact that Persephone loved him. It truly made no sense to him but who was he to argue with her. He kissed her softly before picking her up and carrying her up to their thrones. He placed her gentle in her throne. He maintained hold of her delicate hand. He sat down brought her hand to his lip and kissed it. She giggled at him. Hades waved Pain and Panic to show the mortal in. Hades and Persephone became unmovable as they were known to be. Orpheus entered the room. He bowed down before the pair of them.

"My lord Hades, and My Lady Persephone… I am Orpheus and I have come to plead to have my wife Eurydice be brought back to life."

"Not going happen" Hades muttered.

"Hades…Orpheus you say, why should we grant you your wife? She died over month ago. What have you been doing all this time?"

"My lady, I know this she died on the day of our wedding. A male guest, Aristaeus, attacked and tried to rape my wife. She ran into the garden to escape him and was bitten by a snake and on the foot she died moment later. I have wondered the world… in the time I have never stop loving her. I remember the myth of you and Hades. I was sure if I could get an audience with you both I could win her back."

"How" Hades said.

Hades was unimpressed with this story. He was mainly still in the room to appease Persephone. She had more dealing with living mortals.

"If I may could I play for you."

"By all means" Persephone said.

Orpheus began to play. It started out to be a joyous song but quickly turned to one that touch the deepest sorrow. The more the song continued the more the shades and inhabitants of the underworld stopped and listen to the song. Most were moved to tears. Persephone looked at Hades. She had tears streaming down her beautiful face. Hades had tears in his eyes… not that he would ever admit that. Pain and Panic also had tears in their eyes. When Orpheus stop the underworld once again became silent waiting to see what was going to happen.

"You may have your wife but under one condition you must walk ahead of her...and not look back until you reach the earth. Then any only then may you look upon your wife. Once she has return to earth" Hades said.

Hades waved his hand to Pain and Panic to get Eurydice. Orpheus was in a state of shock he did not know how to react. His heart was flying.

"Oh thank…. thank you I will sing praises of you my Lord and Lady."

"Don't thank us just yet. There are going to be those that whisper in your ears that say she is not behind you. You must not pay any mind to them. You must believe in us that she is" Persephone warned.

Once they left the palace about an hour later Hades found Persephone standing by the banks of Styx. Hades wrapped his arm around Persephone. He pulled her back into his chest. He had already scolded Cerberus for let Orpheus into the Underworld. Persephone somewhat lessened his yelling at Cerberus but he could not be mad at her.

"Would you do that for me my lord?"

"That and thousand other things I would face the fire of Tartarus."

"Do you think he will make it?"

"I don't know baby. I know you would like him to… but Seph his love is not like ours"

"Yes it is. Just because we are immortal does not mean we love greater or less than mortals. Some could argue they love greater because only have a short amount of time to do so."

Suddenly a huge pain filled Persephone and Hades chest. Hades looked down at Persephone face. Tears welled up in her eyes. She turned into his arms so her face was buried in his chest. The shade form of Eurydice returned to the underworld. Hades waved his hand to send her to Elysium fields for what she had suffer she deserved to go there.

"Sephie baby we gave them a biggest chance love"

"I know… I know… I just think of us."

"They aren't us darlin'… Come on it seven babe"

"I don't want to go Elysium tonight"

"We don't have to how about your garden darlin'?"

"Sound wonderful"

Many hours later Persephone sat under the tree her mother given them. She was wrapped in arms of Hades. Her head pillowed on his chest.

"You know what I miss the most about the earth my lord"

"What?"

"I would love to make love to you under the stars"

"Oh really"

"Yeah"

Persephone turned so she could look at Hades face. He kissed her forehead. He pointed his fingers to the ceiling. Suddenly the darkness of the underworld became filled with sparkling diamonds in what would be the sky. Hades kissed Persephone then he tilted her head up so she could see the stars.

"Oh my gods Hades this is amazing"

"They aren't stars but they're diamonds"

"They're beautiful."

Persephone started to make out with Hades under his fake star filled sky. Hades rolled them so she was under him and started to kiss down her neck. For once neither one of them care who saw them. And the fact that Hades would flame boil anyone that said anything.


	29. Chapter 29

I own nothing

Fall faded into winter and winter to spring. Persephone and Hades had no more fights in fact Hades spent most of the day with her. Persephone had yet to become pregnant but it was not from lack of trying. Pain and Panic said on numerous times they were going at like rabbits. Hades seemed dead set that Persephone would be pregnant before the battle began. It was early spring. Persephone had sent her nymph off she sat by the edge of river. Her feet were in the water. Her skin was teal colored and her golden hair had a multitude of spring flower cascading down it. She wore a light blue one shoulder toga the hugged her body. It was held in place with Narcissus flower. That was when she notice Nessus the centaur river guardian charge into the area of the river. He made a bee line for her.

"Nessus don't even think about it" She growled.

"Awe come on you know you want me" Nessus said.

"Do you want Hades and Zeus on your case?"

"No"

"Then don't touch me"

"Are ya here on business?"

"No I am relaxing. My paper work is done."

"It's a shame I want to join with Hades"

"What are you taking about?"

"The word around the watering hole is that your husband is recruiting monster for side in uprising event"

"That may be. Why? Are you interested?"

"I may be if the price was right" Nessus suggestively.

"You are extremely crazy if you think Hades is going share me with you"

"Why, is he afraid that you may like it?"

"No he is afraid of what I will do to you and him for even suggesting it."

"What do you have on your mind doll?"

"Removing a precious part of your body and then shoving down your own throat. Beside Hades would never let you touch me now especially we are trying for a child"

"Really Hades with kid that is funny"

Nessus started to laugh. He looked at Persephone face. She wore a face worth of the Queen of the Underworld. Fire burned in her eyes Nessus backed up. She was the daughter of Zeus and Demeter so gods know how powerful Persephone was truly.

"No…I meant no offense my lady"

The sound of splashing caught both Persephone and Nessus attention. Nessus turned to see what it was. Meg stumbled into the River. Nessus turned back to Persephone but she had vanished.

"Goddesses" Nessus muttered.

A rock hit the back of his head when he started to walk away. He made a bee-line for Meg. He went to grab her. She tried to get away from Nessus. She fell in the water gasping. Nessus was laughing evilly. He picked her up in one of his large hands.

"No, so fast sweetheart"

"I swear, Nessus, put me down or I'll-"

"Whoa! I like 'em fiery!"

Persephone moved to the tree so she could see what was going on but was not able to be seen. She made her crown of invisibility appear on her head. She heard a gasp that did not come from Meg or Nessus. Persephone turned her head and looked over to brushes. That was when she saw him, Hercules. This was not going to end well.

"Now, remember, kid. first analyze the situation. Don't just barrel in there without thinking. Eh?" Phil said.

Nessus was growling.

"He's losin' points for this!" Phil added.

"You don't know what you're" Meg said

"Halt" Hercules said

"Step aside, two legs" Nessus growled

"Pardon me, my good uh…uh sir."

Meg grunted as she tried to get free from Nessus grasp. Persephone rolled her eyes at her god-son. He was obviously never been in real world before it was all training.

"I'll have ask you to release that young…" Hercules started.

"Keep movin', junior" Meg stated.

"Lady…But you- are-aren't you a damsel in distress?" Hercules finished.

"I'm a damsel, I'm in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day" Meg said.

"Uh." Hercules started.

Hercules clears his throat.

"Ma'am I'm afraid you may be too close to the situation to realize.-" Hercules finished.

Hercules went for his sword. Nessus punch him. It sent Hercules threw the air. Persephone cringed.

"Ohh! What are you doin'? Get your sword!" Phil yelled.

"Sword, right, right… Rule number fifteen a hero is only good as his weapon!" Hercules said.

He pulled up a fish instead of his sword. By Zeus this was bad. Persephone ran her hand down her face. Nessus started to laugh. Meg looked unimpressed. If Persephone could read her mind it would say hero's really. The fish looked at Nessus then shrieked and hop back into the water. Nessus punched Hercules again. Again, Nessus sent Hercules through the air and into a rock. Phil and Persephone groaned at sound of his head hitting the rock. Pegasus went to go in the river to Hercules.

"Whoa hold it… hold on he's gotta do it on his own… Come on kid! Concentrate! Use your head" Phil yelled.

Pegasus whinnied at him. Hercules thought about for a second. Persephone shook her head.

"Oh" Hercules started.

He started to growl as well and charged Nessus. That Caused Nessus to fly in the waterfall and Meg to land in the water completely.

"All Right! Not bad, kid!—Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad" Phil yelled.

Meg groans and coughs. Her hair was over her face. Hercules walked over to Meg and picks her up. He put her on a tree branch.

"Oh gee, miss, I'm, I'm really sorry." Hercules stuttered.

"Oh" Meg sighed.

"That was dumb." Hercules said.

"Yeah" Meg stated.

She parted her hair. Nessus started toward them. Persephone moved towards the banks by the forest.

"Excuse me" Hercules said.

Meg started to ring out her hair. Phil hopped up on the branch she was sitting on.

"Nice work. ¡Excelente!" Phil yelled.

"Is wonderboy here for real" Meg asked.

She turned to smooth the back of her pony tail. Phil got an eye full of her shape.

"What are you talkin' about? Of Course he's real. Whoa. And by the way, sweet cheeks I'm real too." Phil said.

Phil laid himself across her lap. She pushed into the water.

"Ugh!" Meg said.

Hercules was beating Nessus. Persephone started to laugh at Hercules riding Nessus like a horse. Her laugher reached Pegasus ears. He went to find her. Pegasus found her deep in the woods. He snorted at her. She made herself visible. Pegasus started to nuzzled her. She ran her hand down his nose. She picked an apple from a tree and held it out for her him to eat.

"Nice to see ya too, Pegasus." Persephone said.

Pegasus happily ate the apple. Persephone was the one that took care of him when she was not in underworld. They had developed a bond much like a mother horse to her foal. One fact that always in some way bother her Pegasus did not like Hades at all. Pegasus whistled at her.

"You have to go back to Hercules. Keep him alive okay boy" Persephone said.

Pegasus whinnied in response. Persephone giggled as Pegasus went back to Hercules. She once again made herself invisible.


	30. Chapter 30

I own nothing

Persephone walked closer to the river still not visible. Hercules and Phil were coming out of the river. Phil was shaking himself like a dog get water off of him.

"How was that, Phil" Hercules asked

"Rein it in, rookie. You can get away with mistakes like those in a minor decathlon but this is the big leagues."Phil ranted.

Hercules sighed.

"At least I beat him, didn't I?" Hercules said

"Next time don't let your guard down because of pair of big goo-goo eyes. D-oh it's like I keep tellin' ya you gotta stay focused and –you" Phil stated.

Hercules was not paying any attention to what Phil was staying. His eyes were locked on Meg. Persephone sighed happily. She had seen that look before. In her own eyes when she first came back from party where she met Hades. Phil and Pegasus were not happy.

"Are you uh… all right, miss, Uh-" Hercules said.

Meg twisted her body around. Her hair hit Hercules in the face.

"Megara, my friends call me Meg. At least they would if I had any friends. So did they give you a name along with all those rippling pectorals?" Meg asked.

"Uh, I'm um uh…" Hercules stuttered.

"Are you always this articulate?" Meg asked.

"Hercules my" He started.

Hercules cleared his throat.

"My name is Hercules." Hercules finished.

"Hercules huh. I think I prefer Wonderboy." Meg stated.

"So…uh, How—how—how'd you get mixed up with the uh-" Hercules asked.

"Pinhead with hooves… Well you know how men are. They think "No" means "yes" and "get lost" means "Take me, I'm yours." Don't worry. Shorty here can explain it to ya, later. Well thanks for everything, _Herc_. It has been a real slice." Meg said.

Meg went to walk away. Persephone went to follow her.

"Wait! Umm…can we give you a ride?" Hercules asked.

"Uh. I don't think your pinto likes me very much." Meg said.

"Pegasus? Oh, no. Don't be silly. He's be more than happy to—ow!" Hercules said.

"I'll be alright. I'm a big tough girl. I tie my own sandals and everything. Bye-bye Wonderboy." Meg said.

"Bye" Hercules.

Once Meg was far enough away from Hercules Persephone disguised as Kore came out of the forest. Meg was leaning against a tree. She looked over when Persephone walked out.

"Are you okay Meg" Persephone asked.

"Kore did you see that whole"

"Yeah…it's not your fault. In fact once Nessus wakes up, I'll get him on Hades side"

Meg gave her a look. Persephone shrugged her shoulders then started walking into the forest. Meg followed her into the forest. Deep into the forest the animals started to tittered. Persephone looked down at her feet when Meg gasped. She giggled at sight of Pain and Panic in the form of bunny and a gopher.

"Aw…how cute, a couple of rodents looking for a theme park." Meg said.

"Who you callin' a rodent, sister? I'm a bunny" Pain said.

"And I'm his gopher" Panic said

"Ta-dah" They said together.

They changed back into their normal selves. Persephone clapped her hands and smiled at them. Meg looked discussed.

"I thought I smelled a rat" Meg said.

"Meg?" Hades said.

"Speak of the devil" Meg said.

"Meg, my little flower, my little bird my little nut, Meg. What exactly happened here? I thought you were gonna persuade the river guardian to join my team for uprising and here I am, kinda of river guardian-less." Hades asked.

"I gave it my best shot, but he made me an offer I had refuse."

"Fine, so, instead of subtracting two years from your sentence I'm gonna add two on, okay? Give that you best shot." Hades said.

"It wasn't my fault. It was this wonderboy, Hercules."

Persephone realizing that this was not going end well walked over to Pain and Panic. She sat down on log.

"Hercules, why does that name ring a bell?" Panic asked

"I don't know. Um…maybe we owe him money" Pain said.

"You two are dumber than a rock." Persephone said

They looked up at her. Hades walked closer to Meg.  
"What was that name again" Hades asked.

"Hercules"

Hades flame hair went from blue to orange along with his skin. This was not good not good at all.

"He comes on with this, big innocent farm boy routine, but I could see through that in a Peloponnesian minute."Meg said.

"Wait a minute. Wasn't Hercules the name of that kid we were suppose to-" Pain said

Persephone disappeared next to Meg still disguised at Kore.

"OH, my gods!" Pain and Panic said.

"Run for it" Pain said.

Hades used his smoke arms to grab Pain and Panic by their tails.

"So you took care of him. Huh? Dead as a door nail. Weren't those your exact words" Hades asked.

He had a hold of them by their necks.

"This might be a different Hercules" Pain said.

"Yeah! I mean Hercules is a very popular name nowadays!" Panic said.

"Remember, like a few years ago, every other boy was named Jason, and all the girls were named Brittany?"

"I'm about to rearrange the cosmos, and the one schlemiel who can louse it up is waltzing around in the woods!"

"Nova in three…two… One" Persephone said.

Meg ducked Persephone vanished and then reappeared. Hades went nova. He was panting. Persephone walked over and placed her hand on his chest. Pain and Panic were bugs.

"Nice nova my lord" Persephone said.

"Darlin' when did you get here" Hades asked.

"A while ago" Persephone said.

"Wait. Wait, big guy." Pain shouted.

Pain and Panic turned back to their normal selves. Persephone glared down at them. They filched at her.

"Don't even think about it" Persephone warned.

"We can still cut in on his waltzing" Pain said.

"That right! And… and at least we made him mortal. That's a good thing. Didn't we" Panic said.

"That is better then what they normally do" Persephone stated.

"Hmm. Fortunately for the three of you. We still have time to correct this rather egregious oversight."Hades said.

"And this time, no foul-ups." Persephone said.

"You have no problem with this" Hades asked.

"No, we'll talk about it later tonight" Persephone said.

She winked at Hades and he smiled at her. He let go of Pain, Panic and Meg and wrapped both of his arms around Persephone in her mortal form. She purred in pleasure. Meg looked discussed as Hades kiss down Persephone in form of Kore neck. Persephone turned in his arms. Her fingers walked down his chest. He growled at her.

"So what's the plan My Lord?" Persephone asked.

"Meg you will lead Hercules to gore just outside of town. Where there will be a horrible rock side with two little boys trapped."Hades said.

"What creature are you going to make him face" Persephone asked coyly.

"The Hydra" Hades said.

"Ohh… a good one" Persephone said.

Persephone tilted her head up at Hades. Hades ran his fingers through her hair. They were lost in each other.

"Ah… Boss" Pain and Panic asked.

"What are you waiting for, get gone" Hades snapped.

Hades kissed Persephone once they were gone. Persephone changed back into her goddess form. She knew that Hades was not happy with her. But as long as she keep him distracted she would not have to have that fight now.


	31. Chapter 31

I own nothing

Persephone back into her human disguise sat on Hades lap. Hades sat in throne in the gore watching. He had a bowl of worms in his other hand. Persephone pointed to the sky as Pegasus with Meg and Hercules flew in. Meg looked sick to her stomach.

"Are you okay" Hercules asked.

"I'll be fine. Just get me down before I ruin the upholstery" Meg said.

"Help! I can't breathe." Pain said in boy voice.

"Hurry!" Panic said.

"Get us out!" Pain said.

"We're suffocating!" They said together.

"Somebody call IX- I-I!" Panic yelled.

They were coughing in hole. Persephone rolled her eyes. Hercules ran up to the huge rock.

"Easy, fellas. You'll be alright."

"We can't last much longer" Pain said.

"Get us out before we get crushed" Panic said.

The crowd of town's people showed up. Persephone pointed them out to Hades. He smiled and ran his finger down her face. She took a worm from the bowl and fed it to him. Hercules started to pick up the rock. He grunted as he did so. Hades eyes went a little bit wide when Hercules lifted the huge rock over his head. The town's people lightly applauded at that.

"How you boys doin'" Hercules asked.

"We're okay now." Panic said.

"Jeepers, mister. You're really strong" Pain said.

"Well just try to be a little more careful next time, okay, kids" Hercules said.

"We sure will" Pain said.

Pain and Panic ran up to where Hades and Persephone were sitting. Meg stood about little ways down from them. Hercules threw the rock.

"A stirring performance boys… I was really moved" Hades said.

Then he slurped down a worm. Persephone kissed Hades cheek. Panic turned back into his imp self.

"Jeepers, mister" Panic said.

"I was going for Innocence" Pain said.

He also turned back into his imp self. Persephone rolled her eyes.

"Boys stop it. We have better entertainment then watch the two of you fight." Persephone said.

"And hey, two thumbs way, way up for our leading lady. What a dish. What a doll" Hades said.

Hades made his thumbs into fire. Persephone giggled then leaned into his chest.

"Get outta there you big lug, while you still can."Meg said.

Persephone closed her eyes and focused on Hercules trying to make sure he stayed alive but not enough to rouse Hades's attention. Hercules ran over to Phil when Phil came into the gore. Phil was panting.

"Phil I did great. They even applauded… sort of" Hercules said.

The Hydra started to growl. Phil eyes went wide.

"Huh! I hate to burst your bubble, kid, but that ain't applause" Phil said.

"Phi-Ph-Phil? What do you call that thing?" Hercules said.

"Two words: Am-Scray" Phil said.

Thunder started to roar. Persephone eyes went wide. The skies darken as her eyes went wide. The monster started to hiss.

"Let's get ready to rumble" Hades yelled.

The hydra came out of the cave more and Hercules started to dance around it.

"That's it. Dance around! Dance around!" Phil said.

The Hydra went to bite Hercules and roared.

"Watch the teeth. Watch the teeth. Keep going. Come on. Come on." Phil yelled.

The hydra went to bite him.

"Lead with your left. Lead with your left. Your other left!" Phil said.

The Hydra bitted the ground. Hercules lost his sword behind him. Hercules thinking fast grabbed a huge boulder and threw at Hydra mouth. Hydra roared. Then hydra crushed the boulder and started to laugh. The hydra went to bite Hercules. He grabbed the hydra by it teeth and threw it head to ground. Then Hercules ran for his sword. Persephone cringed. Hydra wrapped his tongue around Hercules leg and threw him into its mouth.

Hercules cut the head off the hydra. Persephone ran her hand down her face. The crowd did loud applause.

"All right, all right. You're bad! Okay" Phil said.

"See Phil? That- That wasn't so hard." Hercules said.

Hercules fell to the ground. Phil ran over to him.

"Kid, kid, kid. How many horns do ya see?" Phil asked.

"Six?" Hercules said.

"Eh close enough. Let get you cleaned up." Phil said.

Pain and Panic were muttering nervously. Persephone rolled her eyes at them. Then she cuddled into Hades chest. She was listening to his heart beat and vibration of his voice. Panic gulped. It started to rain.

"Guys, guys, relax. It's only half-time." Hades said.

"That doesn't sound good. Definitely not good" Phil yelled.

The hydra grew it head back and two more as well making it three head. It hissed and roared. All of them were trying to bite Hercules. He whistles for Pegasus. Pegasus flew down to him. Pegasus saved him in nick of time.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Hercules said.

Hercules started to slice off heads. Persephone started to rub the bridge of her nose. Again more head slicing from Hercules until the Hydra had way too many heads to fight by one's self.

"Will you forget the head-slicing thing?" Phil said.

"Please" Persephone added.

Hades gave her an odd look.

"What it not entertaining if it for certain that he will die" Persephone said.

Hades ran his finger down her face and smiled at her.

"Hyah" Hercules yelled.

One of the heads knocked Hercules off Pegasus. Hercules started to fall down into the mess of heads of the Hydra.

"Phil, I don't think we covered this one in basic training!" Hercules yelled.

Hercules landed against the rock wall. He was pinned there by the Hydra foot. The Hydra was hissing. Every head was going to kill him.

"My favorite part of the game: Sudden death" Hades said.

Persephone disappeared from Hades lap. Hades did not even notice. Persephone was invisible to all she walked over near Phil. All the heads roared and lifted their necks up. Hercules groaned in pain. Lighting and thunder caught his attention. Hercules looked up the rock wall. He groaned as he punched the rock. The rocked cracked all way to the top.

"Huh?" All the hydra heads grasped.

"The crowd gasped as the monster was killed and the foot Hercules was held in fell to the ground.

"Oh! There goes another one just like Achilles" Phil cried.

"Game… set match" Hades said

"He not dead" Persephone said

Hades lights a cigar with his fingers. . Phil looked over to where the voice came from. There was no one there.

"Huh" Phil said.

The rock started to creaked. That caused Phil to look back to where Hercules and Hydra laid. The crowd was gasping in fear. Suddenly the foot of Hydra opens up to reveal a very much alive Hercules. Hades paused for second. The crowd erupts in cheers. The sun comes out. The crowd ran to carried him out of gore.

"Phil you gotta admit that was pretty heroic" Hercules said.

"Ya did it kid, ya did it you won by landslide" Phil said.

Hades lost his mind in anger. He was straining to control it. He had a hold of Pain and Panic who were turning bright red.

"Hades mad" Panic muttered.

"Well, what do you know?" Meg said.


	32. Chapter 32

I own nothing

Persephone with her three black red-eyed horses and chariot left Olympus after the sun went down. Demeter was in meeting with Hera over next season harvest party. Persephone left her mom a note saying: going to earth see ya tomorrow. She was heading to underworld. Her horses were given names of Mischief, Mayhem, and Chaos. The horses knew where they were going better than anything. They headed down into the black darkness of the underworld. Persephone pulled them to a stop near the docks to cross the River Styx. She got out of the chariot. She walked around to put horse into their stalls. Hades griffin looked up when she entered the stable. He moved to front of his stall and put his neck out so he get petted. Persephone led Mischief to her stall then walked over to the griffin and rubbed behind his ears. Then she head back out to lead in Mayhem. Mayhem was the wildest out of bunch. She liked to by her sister and that was it. Chaos was the opposite from his name he was a sweet horse. He loved to eat apples whenever he had the chance. Once each of them where in the stalls Persephone made sure they had food and water. She also checked to see if Hades griffin had food and water. It cooed at her and rubbed it head against her hand much like a cat does when it wants attention. Persephone laughed at him. She patted his head then head out of the stable.

She made sure the stables were not able to be seen. She walked over to Charon who was at the banks of Styx. He helped Persephone onto the boat. Once across the river Styx Persephone was helped off the boat by Charon. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Before, she started up the stairs to the main part of Hades's Palace. Panic and Pain were bright red from Hades nearly melting them. They looked at her when she entered the room. Persephone looked around the room. She could not see Hades. Her eyes drifted to Pain and Panic.

"So where is my dear husband?" Persephone asked.

"Persephone my sweet when were you going to tell me that Zeus's brat was alive" Hades asked.

Persephone looked around the room looking for him. He was not to be found. She realized he was using her helmet of invisibly. She straightened her back and stared straight ahead.

"I don't know My Lord… I figured you knew"

Hades helmet came off and he pushed her into the wall. She moaned in pain and groaned. He had the pinned to the wall with his body and his hand on her shoulder. His yellow eyes met her blue eyes. She wore the cold mask that she wore when she judge the souls.

"How would I know that?" Hades growled

"You the lord of the dead" Persephone snapped

"What does that have to do with anything?"Hades snapped back

"You should know who dead and who isn't" Persephone stated.

"So you are blaming this on me doll that is not good thing to do"

"Pain, Panic Leave us" Persephone yelled.

Pain and Panic left the room. Hades was burning mad. Persephone had never seen him this mad. He was never this mad at her ever. She slapped him across his face to make her let him go. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him. Hades grabbed her chin. She smirked at him.

"No, Hades…I just chose not to inform you."

"Why in the depth of Tartarus did you not tell me?"

"He was a baby"

"He is the key to my plan working"

"How would feel if we had a baby taken from us"

"We don't have a kid"

"And we never will"

"Oh really"

"Yeah"

Hades grabbed back of her head and kissed her hard. She moaned into the kiss. She crawled his chest. He pushed her into the wall. She wrapped her legs around his torso. His hands traveled down her waist and cupped her ass and boobs. Persephone wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to play with his hair.

The next morning Persephone woke up with her head pillowed on Hades's chest. The room was a mess. She waved her hand and room returned to its normal clean state. She noted bruises and bite marks on her body. She looked down at her husband, who also had bruises and bite marks on his body. She moaned. She started to get up out the bed. She was walking a little bow-legged. She had not walked like that in long while. She head to her room to shower. While she was in the shower Hades smoke arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest. She moaned as her hips were cradle in his pelvis.

"Moring Sephie baby"

"Morning it was long night, my lord"

"Long and pleasurable night love"

"Next time you get banged into a wall."

"Just think Seph in less than two months we will be together all the time"

"Yeah, we will."

"Then we can start working on having children"

"I love that"

"So, you okay with me going after Hercules now?"

"Yeah, darling, I just had a problem with you going after a child or baby that stood no chance of defending himself. And for the record if I had not been the one that found Hercules when he was baby with Pain and Panic. You would have been in whole Tartarus full of trouble before now."

"I know babe that why I love ya"

"I love ya too but I have to get back to my mom before she has a cow."

"Knowing Demeter she will have a cow. Hey, if plan goes to according to plan I have no mother-in-law issue anymore"

"Hades, I want to meet your mom. She would be my grandmother"

"Our bloodline are screwed up"

"Oh I know"

"And you want to add to it babe"

"Well, yeah my lord, at we aren't brother and sister talking about having children. And beside our bloodline really does not mean anything."

"Love ya babe"

"And I you, so how's Meg working out"

"She doing well, minus the Hercules fiasco"

"That she could not really control I was there"

"Of course you were"

"Hey, Hades I don't need you sarcasm."

"Sephie baby it part of my charm"

Persephone wrenched herself out of his arms. She started to get dress. Hades came up behind her again.

"Charm or not Hades I get enough issues from my mom I don't need them from you as well"

"Hold up you is comparing me to your mom… Persephone I am nothing like you mother, doll face. Baby…"

"All you seem to care about is overthrowing Zeus, not me"

"Hey baby I am doing this for ya"

"I know and I love you for it. It's just you have no time for me as it is"

"Sephie baby I will never forget about you"

"I know, I love you. I really have to go"

"See ya round babe"

"See ya My Lord"

A little over two month later Persephone woke to the urge to empty her stomach. She had not seen Hades since then. She had sinking feeling that she knew the cause of her morning or rather all day sickness. She dreaded telling her mother. Persephone lay on her cloud bed after pulling herself out of the bathroom. Her teal arm was over her face. Her golden mess of blonde hair was around her. Artemis came running past Persephone window. She heard Persephone groaned her scrambling for the waste bucket. Artemis came into Persephone's room. Persephone looked up from the bucket. She saw the tall, slender, olive skin, long green hair in straight up pony tail, moon & star earrings, and yellow clothes of Artemis.

"Seph are you alright"

"Yeah Art I'm fine it was just what ate for breakfast"

"What did you eat?"

"Nothing"

"Sephie I think I know what's making you sick."

"What Art"

"You're pregnant child."

"How is that possible?"

"I think you know how it possible more so than me"

"Right sorry, Artemis. So I'm pregnant are you sure?"

"Seph have you forgot I'm one of the goddess of childbirth. I protect young girls until they get married."

"So you're sure"

"Yeah I'm sure, so Seph I'm amusing that the baby is your hot-head of husband."

"Yes, Art the baby's Hades. And don't call him hot-headed only I get to call him that. And he is not as bad as Ares"

"True. You are obviously in the very early stages of pregnancy so how is that possible."

"Art, I'll tell ya if you promise not tell Dad or my mother"

"I promise"

"I sneak down to see Hades all the time. It's the only way we keep our relationship what it is. Neither one of us cheat on one another."

"You have tell your mom, Seph, and Hades for that matter."

"I will, I will, Art I will"

"You better"

Artemis left her room. Leaving, Persephone to her own thoughts. Her head was filled with all kinds of images of her baby and ways to tell Hades and her mother for that matter.


	33. Chapter 33

I own nothing

Persephone groaned and got out of bed. She knew she had to talk to Hades. She quickly dressed in blood red one shoulder toga. She made sure she looked well. Before, she vanished off Olympus. Persephone appeared in shadows where Pain, Panic, Hades and Meg. She made herself look like a mortal. She waltzed over to Meg. Hades made a note that she was there. He looked pissed.

Persephone mouthed "we need to talk".

Hades seemed to pay no mind to her comment. Persephone rolled her eyes. Hades grunted and then started to pant.

"Pull!" Hades yelled.

Pain and Panic threw a vase with Hercules face on it. Hades made a fire-ball then threw at the vase. It exploded into million pieces. Persephone got up and walked over to Hades.

"Nice shootin', Rex." Meg stated.

Hades walked over to edge of balcony. Persephone placed her hand on his back. She was trying to comfort him.

"I can't believe this guy." Hades started. He turned thus removing Persephone hand from his back. He threw his hands up and turned toward Pain. His hair flashed red-orange. "I throw everything I've got at him and it doesn't even-" Hades paused.

"He the son of Zeus, my lord what do you except." Persephone commented.

Hades looked over to Persephone. They seemed to reach some understanding right as the sound of rubber squeaking reaches both their ears. Their eyes flew to the source of the sound. It was Pain wearing a pair of Air Herc sandals.

"What are… those?" Hades asked pissed.

"Um…I don't know. I-I thought they look kinda dashing" Pain said.

"I surrounded by idiots" Persephone muttered.

"I've got 24 hours to get rid of this bozo, or the entire scheme I've been setting up for 18 years goes up in smoke, and you are wearing _His_ merchandise."Hades started calm but by the end was yelled and flaming red mad.

The sound of slurping reached everyone ears. Hades looked ready to maim Pain. They all looked over to Panic. Who was drinking a Hercules brand drink. Persephone ran her hand down her face. And she was muttering to herself. Panic chuckles as he noted that Hades eyes were on him.

"Thirsty?" Panic asked.

Hades went nova. The yelling echo down to where Hercules and Pegasus were at. Pain and Panic were blacked stuck to wall. They fell to the ground. Hades hair was now blue but he looked still pissed. Meg got up. Persephone walked pass him tossing her hair in his face. Meg followed suit.

"Looks like your game's over" Persephone started.

"Wonder boy is hitting every curve you throw at him."Meg finished.

Hades watched Persephone's and Meg's asses as they walked away from him. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind.

"Oh Yeah," Hades growled.

Hades walked over to Meg and Persephone. His one hand snaked around Persephone still flat stomach.

"I wonder if maybe I haven't been throwing, the _right_ curves at him. Meg, my sweet," Hades stated.

"Don't even go there" Meg stated.

"See he's gotta have a weakness because everybody's got a weakness. I mean for what? Pandora, it was the box thing." Hades started. A Pandora box appeared in smoke in Hades's hand. A wooden horse then appeared. ": For the Trojans, hey they bet on the wrong horse. Okay? We simply need to find out wonder boy's" Hades finished.

Persephone looked at Hades in shock. This was crossing a line. A line that she thought she would never see Hades cross.

"I've done my part. get your little imps…" Meg started.

"They couldn't handle him as a baby. I need somebody who can … handle him as man." Hades stated.

"Have Kore do it" Meg stated.

"Not gonna happen," Hades snapped.

Persephone was slightly relieved. At least she knew that there was still something to him was still scared.

"Hey, I've sworn off man handing" Meg snapped back.

"Well you know that's good because that's what got you into this jam in the first place. You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriend's life. And how does this creep thank you? By running off with some babe…He hurt you real bad, didn't he, Meg? Huh?" Hades said.

"Look, I learned my lesson, okay?" Meg said.

"Which is exactly why I gotta feelin' you're gonna leap at my new offer. You give me the key to bringing down Wonder Breath, and I give you the thing that you crave most in the entire cosmos:" Hades started. He moved his face next to her face. He placed a vase in Meg hands. Then he moved a piece of her hair from her ear. Before, he continued, "Your freedom."

The vase shattered in her hands. Meg eyes were wide. Hades vanished with Pain and Panic. Persephone stayed to talk to Meg. She knew Hades had crossed a line. It pained her to see how much her husband had fallen. Meg took note that Kore was still there.  
"Why does he never have you do stuff like this" Meg asked.

Persephone looked at Meg before she started to walk away.  
"Come with me." Persephone said.

Meg quickly followed Persephone. They walked into a hidden garden. Persephone walked over to fountain and sat down. Meg followed she was leaning against a statue.

"I mean he own your soul right Kore" Meg asked.

"No, he doesn't own my soul. And my name is not really Kore. I mean what they teach you school now a days."

"If he does not owe your soul why do you work him?"

"I don't work for him."

"I know he has feeling for you."

"I would hope so. Being that he's my husband"

"Your husband…" Meg started. Suddenly it all clicked in Meg's mind. Who, was sitting before her was not some mortal, but a goddess and not any goddess but Persephone. "That would mean you are Persephone."

Persephone waved her hand and her mortal disguise disappeared. Her skin became her Olympus teal skin. Her hair turned golden in color. Her features still were the same.

"How can you love him?" Meg asked.

"He wasn't always like this. He was romantic. He stopped Apollo from trying to marry me. He took me on romantic dates to café's and plays and the gardens of Aphrodite's. He became my world and I his. That was century ago. I still love him. He developed this plan to break this contract. Now this plan consumes him. Not even I can break him off this path." Persephone said.

"It was you, that made me sell my soul,"

"And I regret that."

"Yeah"

Meg walked off to figure out what she was going to on this seduction. Persephone bowed her head. She placed her hand on her stomach. She had not got anything done today. She hoped if they had a daughter she would be strong like Megara was. Persephone thought more about she had to tell. She decided to try to talk to her mother. She stood up and disappeared and reappeared back on Olympus.


End file.
